Lucky
by EmiliaElliot18
Summary: Bella is stuck in a loveless and abusive relationship. Her best friend insists that she goes to a therapist who is none other than Dr. Edward Cullen.AH.Canon Couples.T for language. Originally one-shot, but it got really long. Enjoy!
1. September 12th: When Things Go Right

**So I decided to turn this into a Multi-Chaptered Fic in hopes of getting more readers. I worked really hard on this story and would just like to see it get a little more recognition :)**

**So read on and enjoy! :)**

September 12

I laid on the edge of our small bed, staring at his serene face. I never got to see it like that anymore. When he slept, the innocence of the sweet boy I fell in love with was present. Awake, he was a man that I didn't recognize. He was a man with hate and regret permanently etched into his eyes. I didn't know that man. I didn't recognize him no matter how hard I tried.

When we were first married, I was the happiest woman on earth and he claimed to have been the happiest man. We loved each other. Of that I was sure. He was the only man I had eyes for and the only man I wanted. We were that idyllic couple that everyone envied. If we were together, we were touching somehow, whether it was intertwined hands or his arm around my waist. When we were apart, I counted down the minutes until we were together once again. Ten minutes seemed like an eternity to me.

And then we tried to have a child.

It was hard. Something about us didn't work, didn't seem compatible, and, even though the doctor claimed everything was in order, conceiving a baby seemed to be impossible.

But one glorious day while Jacob was at work, I took a pregnancy test. I had been feeling sick frequently and knew that there had to be something wrong…or right. But either way, I was wary as I counted down the minutes until I could check the offending little stick to see if it was a positive or a negative.

I was ecstatic to say the least when it said positive. I waited for Jacob to come home anxiously, even considering driving down to where he worked, desperate for him to know the glorious news. But I decided against it, deciding it would be better to tell him when it was just the two of us.

When he came home that day, it was the first time I noticed the slight dimming of his eyes. As I greeted him at the door, smiling from ear to ear, he gave me a half smile in return that didn't quite reach his eyes.

When I told him the news, however, his eyes lit up the way only his could and he pulled me to his chest, laughing joyously. This was the man I had fallen in love with, the man I knew I would love forever. And in that moment, everything seemed perfect. I had to hope that everything would be okay.

Growing up, my mother had always told me when things start going well, expect something to eventually to go wrong. Later, I would wish I had listened to her. Like most children, however, I didn't listen to her. I ignored her warnings.

So when eight months into the pregnancy I got into a horrible car accident, my mother's words came into my head. Jacob and I had been going to my parent's house during a particularly bad snow storm. The car got caught on some black ice and we couldn't regain control. The passenger side of the car was rammed into a large tree, causing the door to cave in directly on top of me.

Jacob and I waited anxiously at the hospital for the diagnosis of our little girl-we had decided to find out the gender of our child, and had already named her Morgan. The doctor came into the room slowly with a smile on his face, but it wasn't convincing and his blue eyes were sad. I begged him to tell me what happened to our child. The smile disappeared and a frown adorned his flawless face.

Morgan didn't make it. She was gone. They did a C-section to get her out of my stomach. The saddest moment of my life was when the doctor placed my baby girl in my arms. She was motionless and so very small. She didn't even look human-she looked more like an angel. She would have been beautiful.

I cried into Jacob's chest as we buried our little girl.

"It'll be okay, Bella." He said as he brushed the hair back from my forehead. "I love you. It's going to be okay. We'll get past this. I promise."

He lied.

Sure, we got past it in some ways. After a while, the pain lessened and I could get back to my everyday life. But Jacob never quite got over it. He blamed himself and, no matter how much he denied it, I know he blamed me too. I could see the resentment in his eyes every time he looked at me. The words the doctor spoke to me after the accident haunted us both.

It was almost impossible for me to conceive a child now. It would be a miracle if I did.

And by this point, I didn't believe in miracles.

It had been almost a year since then. Things only got worse as time went on. Jacob's resentment grew as well as his alcohol consumption. He drank so much more than I was used to. It got to the point where he would come home from work and have a beer, completely skipping over pleasantries with his own wife.

We were falling out of love with each other, and I was helpless to stop it, no matter how much I wanted to.

I knew we were spiraling out of control the first time he hit me. Jacob had always had a temper, but I never believed he would hit me. The first time he did it, the guilt ate him alive. When he finally sobered up and saw the bruise on my face, he did everything he could to apologize to me and, for some reason I didn't understand, I forgave him.

But then it started again. He would get drunk, I would say something stupid, and he would hit me. And the next day, he would apologize every chance he got, showing me the affection I craved so badly.

He didn't hit me tonight. He was drunk sure, but he just passed out in bed with his work jeans still on, not even bothering to change out of them. I sighed as I tentatively reached over and brushed a long black hair out of his face. He shivered slightly in his sleep, reaching for me and pulling me against his chest. I breathed him in, enjoying his affections while I could for I knew this wouldn't last long. The only reason he was holding me now, I knew, was because he was cold.

I knew tomorrow morning, he would go back to the cold man that was a stranger to me in every way. I closed my eyes and let myself drift into sleep as I wondered if he would even remember his wife's 25th birthday.


	2. December 18th: The First Step

December 18th

"Bella you have to do this." Emmett said with a frown etched on his face.

I looked at my best friend and hated that the worry in his eyes was caused by me. He had his arm around my shoulder and looked at me with a serious expression, something that was foreign to Emmett's features.

"I don't see why this matters so much. I'm fine, just sick." I said stubbornly.

"Bella that is such bullshit. You look like you weigh 50 pounds. Your hair looks like it could be used to rake my lawn. Your skin is pale…well paler than usual. You need help." Emmett was never one for tact, but his bluntness hurt. I knew I looked awful, but there really wasn't much I could do about that.

"Thanks, Emmett. I feel better already." I said sarcastically.

He groaned. "Well someone needed to say it!" He exclaimed. "Beating around the bush apparently doesn't work with you. I've been doing that for a year now. It was time for someone to take action."

I sighed exasperatedly. "Fine! I'll go see this stupid doctor. But I'm warning you, Emmett McCarthy, if this goes badly…" I trailed off, giving him my best serious look.

Emmett started to walk into the office, pulling me along with him. "I'm your best friend, Bella. I obviously know when something is wrong and for some reason, you feel like you can't tell me. I mean, I understood you acting like this when you lost Morgan, but by this point, you shouldn't be looking like this." I flinched slightly when he said Morgan's name, but he continued on anyways. "I don't know if you're just depressed, if it's still the loss, or if it's Jacob, but something is bothering you. If I can't help you, Bells, let someone else at least try." He begged as we walked up to the office with the name "Dr. Cullen" engraved on it.

Dr. Cullen. It sounded familiar for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Huh.

I sighed, leaning into him. "Okay, okay. I'll go quietly. But nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to respond.

Emmett walked me straight up to the receptionist. She was a slight woman with pale skin that starkly contrasted with her jet black hair. She smiled at us as we approached.

"We have an appointment for Bella Black?" Emmett said.

She looked down at her book and looked back up, the same kind smile still adorning her face.

"You are right on time. Go on in, Ms. Black, he's all ready for you."

I sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

I walked over to the door she had directed me to and opened it with hesitation.

The office was spacious. There was a comfy looking leather couch sitting over in the left corner of the room. Across from it, there was a large leather arm chair that had a lamp next to it. There were various book shelves scattered around the room, each one over flowing with books. I couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight. I loved books.

The room was warm and comfy feeling. The carpet was very plush-I could feel that even through my warn converses. It was a beige color that matched with the warm reds that and greens of the wallpaper that reminded me of my parent's living room.

But the most breathtaking part of the room was over near the right-hand side. It wasn't the lovely mahogany desk or the expensive looking laptop. It was the Adonis that stood behind the desk, rifling through his papers.

He stood tall, at least six feet. His unusual shade of hair-it almost looked bronze-complimented the paleness of his skin nicely. He was long and slender in frame, but you could still tell that he was muscular. And even though his eyes were downcast, the brilliancy of the green in them was shocking, causing me to suppress a gasp.

"Have a seat, Ms. Black." He said without looking up. His voice was soft and kind…it reminded me of velvet. "I'll be with you in just a moment."

I nodded, choosing not to answer verbally, and walked over to the large leather couch. I let myself sink into the comfy leather and sighed, feeling as though I was going to fall asleep. It was so comfortable and warm.

I stared at who I assumed to be Dr. Cullen while he rifled through his papers, wishing he would look up at me so I could stare at his emerald eyes.

As if he heard me, he looked up and we locked eyes, causing me to blush. I looked away and bit my lip, staring at the chair across from me. I heard him begin to cross the room, his footsteps slow and almost tentative sounding. I was thankful for that, even though I was sure it was only a rouse. It made me feel like I wasn't the only one that unsure about this situation.

He sat down in the chair across from me, coming directly into my line of view. I couldn't help but notice how well the way he was dressed complimented him. The blue of his un-tucked dress shirt added a luster to his pale skin, and the rolled up sleeves made it…sexy. The jeans he was wearing clung to him in all the right ways, causing me to blush even more.

Whoa…I was checking out another guy. What if Jacob found out? But then again, how would he? But what if he asked me about my day? I can't lie. I'm horrible at lying. Why am I even here?

"You know, if you chew on your lip any harder, you're going to make it bleed." He said in a conversational tone.

My eyes snapped up to his as I made myself stop chewing on my lip. I blushed yet again, feeling silly for being so obvious when I get nervous.

He smiled a breath taking crooked smile at me. "I'm Dr. Edward Cullen." He began. "It's a pleasure to meet you." When he realized I wasn't going to reply, he said "So, tell me about yourself, Bella." He commanded.

I sighed. "There isn't much to tell. I'm married. I don't have any kids. I live about ten minutes from where I grew up. End of story." I said simply.

He looked at me curiously. "Okay then, tell me why you're here." He demanded.

I groaned. "I don't know. Emmett made me come. He says that there is something wrong with me, but I'm fine."

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell me about Emmett then. Is he your husband?"

I snorted. "Goodness, no. Emmett is my best friend. I've known him since we were little, way before I was even friends my husband." I couldn't help but smile when I thought about all the history Emmett and I had together.

We had been friends since we were young kids. We met in kindergarten. I was an awkward shy little girl missing one of her front teeth and he was a chubby little boy with curly brown hair and a friendly smile. We didn't hit it off immediately. When I first saw Emmett, he intimidated me. He was a loud happy boy while I was too quiet for my own good. But somehow, Emmett got me to talk to him and play with him and his other friends. And ever since the first time we played with the blocks in the corner of the room, we were friends. Sure, we've had our fights, but no matter what, we were still there for each other.

Emmett didn't know that Jacob hit me, but he did know that I was unhappy, no matter how much I denied it. He knew me all too well.

Dr. Cullen smiled at me and again, my heart did a flip. He was too attractive. It didn't seem fair.

"So Emmett is obviously very important to you? When did you meet him?" He asked as he scribbled something down in his notebook, making me uncomfortable.

I sighed. "Kindergarten."

He nodded, writing something down again. "So he must know you very well."

I nodded, choosing not to say anything. I didn't like how he seemed to write down every word I said.

"Then there must be something wrong if this man who knows you so well insists that you come see a therapist." He said with a gentle smile on his lips. It looked like he was trying not to offend me.

I shrugged. "I'm just sick. It happens all the time. I have a weak immune system." I coughed once, trying to convince him.

He laughed. "You're not a very good actress." He said simply. "Answer me these questions honestly. Can you do that for me Bella?"

I bit my lip. "I suppose…it depends on the questions."

He sighed. "Ok. How long have you been married?"

"Five years. I got married when I was 20."

"Where do you live?"

"In a small brown house on the La Push reservation."

"Do you like it there?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"It's too close to where I grew up."

This rapid question/answer game when on for a few minutes until he entered a subject that I didn't really care to discuss.

"You don't have any children?" He questioned.

"Well…"I didn't know how to say that. I still considered Morgan my child even though she never had the chance to live. Jacob considered her dead and gone, not a subject to be discusses aloud. He didn't consider her our little girl anymore. He considered her a memory, something that happened and was over.

Dr. Cullen raised an eyebrow at me again, silently urging me to go on.

"I, uh, lost a child about a year ago. It will actually be a year tomorrow." I said sadly. "Her name was Morgan. There was a horrible car accident on the way to visit my parents…I guess she died instantly upon impact. But she's still my child. I still love her with all my heart." The mood in the room had shifted by this point. The air felt heavy, almost as if I couldn't breathe.

"I understand. So how did your husband handle it?"

I bit my lip. "Well Jacob…he was just as upset as me but…he was resentful. He still is, if you ask me. It's like he blames both of us for what happened."

"Who was driving the car the day of the accident?" He asked, not scribbling in his notebook this time. He looked genuinely concerned.

"Jacob. So I understand why he blames himself, but it wasn't his fault. It was neither of our faults. It was just horrible timing." I said simply. I had told Jacob this a thousand times, but he would never believe me.

Dr. Cullen nodded, seeming to have completely forgotten about the notebook that was in front of him.

"Tell me about Jacob." He said, moving from one sensitive topic to the next. "How did you meet him?"

"My mom and dad are really good friends with Jacob's parents. We had never been that close growing up. We were both too shy as kids so whenever we were forced to hang out, it was…awkward. But when Jacob's mom died when we were 18, I felt so bad for him. I went up to his house everyday for three months to make him get out of the house and do something. And we became so close…I don't even remember the exact moment we became a couple. One day we were just friends, the next we were holding hands, the next we were a couple." I explained. I knew I had a soft smile adorning my lips as I thought about our courtship. He was so sweet to me, always thinking of my wants and needs before his, and I did the same for him.

"What is your marriage like?" The bronze hair god across from me asked as he situated himself in his chair. He was looking everywhere but at my face, completely avoiding my eyes.

"It's fine." I said simply. "I love him so much. And he loves me…that's all that matters." I said simply, trying to avoid any further questioning.

"What does Jacob do?"

"He's a construction worker. He's very handy and can fix almost-"

I was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone. I gave Dr. Cullen an apologetic smile, and he waved his hand, telling me to go ahead and answer it.

My stomach did a flip-a bad flip-when I saw it was Jacob.

"Hello?" I said reluctantly.

"Hey where are you? I got out of work early today and you're not here." He said angrily.

"Sorry, Jake. I'm just running a few errands. Why did you get home so early?" I asked as I glanced at my watch.

He mumbled something under his breath and then spoke up. "I'm going out of town. There sending me to Seattle to do some construction on a new hotel. I'll be back in about a week."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "But, Jake…tomorrow…I thought that we could both go…"I stopped, remembering that Dr. Cullen was in the room, listening to me.

Jacob groaned. "Bella, it's the anniversary of its death. What were you planning on doing? Having a picnic on her damn grave?" The tears welled over and began to streak down my face. He was already drunk. His words were slurred.

"Jake, stop. I just thought we could stop by for a few minutes." I insisted, sniffling.

I heard some noise in the background. "I'll be right there, guys!" Jacob yelled. "I have to go, Bella. I'll talk to you later." The phone went dead.

I shut it quickly and shoved it back in my pocket as I tried to regain my composure. My breathing was slightly erratic and I couldn't see because of the tears.

"Are you alright, Isabella?" I heard Dr. Cullen ask.

"I'm fine." I whispered. "I'm fine."

I heard him stand up slowly and some shuffling as he made his way over to me. He handed me a box of tissues as he knelt down in front of me.

"Look at me please." He said softly. I did as he asked and brown met green. "Bella, you are clearly not fine. You never had the chance to heal from your loss and there is something beyond the surface of your marriage that is clearly not healthy. You are here because you need help." There was no harshness to his words, only tenderness and caring, something I only got from Emmett nowadays. "Let me help you, Bella. Let me help you." He was practically begging and as I stared into his beautiful green eyes, I felt myself nodding.

"I'm not fine, Dr. Cullen. I need help." I said softly.

"The first step is admitting it." He said with a gentle smile. "We'll continue this next time. You can leave."

I nodded grateful and took the hand he had outstretched to me. There was a slight jolt when our hands met and we both jumped slightly.

I walked to the door silently, but before I could open the door, he called to me.

"Oh, and Bella?" He said.

I stopped and turned only my head to face him.

"Call me Edward." He said as he smiled his perfect smile at me.

And I smiled back. "Thank you, Edward."


	3. December 19th to February 14th: Strength

December 19th

I walked through the rusting black gates with my eyes straight ahead. I had to do this on my own apparently since Jacob couldn't delay his trip for five minutes to come here with me. The skies were a desolate gray color that gave no hope or happiness, only hinted towards gloom and suffering. I walked through the gardens of graves, knowing exactly where I was going. Even though I hadn't been here in…well much too long, I still had the location memorized. And when I finally saw it, my heart sank into my stomach and the tears began to cloud my vision.

The stone wasn't all that extravagant. It didn't stand out among the massive crosses and large stones, but since it meant so much to me, it seemed to stand out.

I went over to the grave and sat down next to it, running my hand through the grass that had grown over the fresh dirt I had seen last time I was here. The grass was soft and I closed my eyes, imagining that I was running my hands through her hair as she slept. It was a pitiful delusion, I know, but my existence was pitiful so it fit.

"Hey baby girl," I said quietly as I reopened my eyes and looked at the grave. "I know it's been a while since I've been here…you must think I'm a horrible mother. But I think about you every day. I imagine what you would look like today. I can imagine you having your dad's black hair and my brown eyes. Hopefully, you would have been blessed with your dad's skin," I said with a slight chuckle. "I wouldn't want you to be called the albino like I was. But you'd be beautiful either way.

"And about your father," I began, feeling guilty for Jacob. This was still his daughter. He should be here. "He's a good man, Morgan. He's just...he loves you. I know he does. But he still blames himself. And he still blames me."

I ran my hand through the grass again, marveling in its softness. "I hope your happy up in heaven, Morgan. And I hope you know that you are the only happiness I have in my heart anymore," I said as the tears began to fall.

Soon after, rain began to fall and I had the feeling that Morgan _was _up in heaven, crying with me.

February 14th

"Edward, knock it off!" I said with a laugh.

He laughed with me as he stared at the picture I brought for him.

"Really, you haven't changed a bit…well, besides the fact that you have both of your front teeth now, but it's still the same you."

The more he heard about Emmett, the more curious Edward had became of our relationship and our childhood together. I promised him that eventually, I'd bring in a picture of us and today I did. It was a ridiculous picture and it made me laugh every time I looked at it. My mother had taken it during one of the "play-dates" Emmett and I had. My tooth still hadn't grown in by this point so as you can imagine, I looked silly. I had jumped on Emmett's back and was in the midst of falling off, but I still had a toothless smile on my face. You could tell we were both laughing. Emmett was trying to regain his balance as he grasped onto my falling form, but we couldn't quite manage it. My mom caught the picture right before we fell.

"Hey, I've lost the baby fat!" I said in my defense.

He laughed again. "Yeah, but you still have the klutziness…I don't think that's faded at all."

I giggled. "Shut up!"

He handed the picture back to me after laughing once more. Edward and I had been getting along great. The first month of our…"relationship" had been awkward and uncomfortable to say the least. But as I grew used to him, I found it easier and easier to open up to him, something that surprised me. I rarely even opened up to Jacob or Emmett, but for some reason, I felt comfortable around Edward. I could tell him anything. I saw him once a week and it was almost like I was living for our appointments. I considered Edward a friend now, someone I could talk to.

But he still didn't know about Jacob.

He'd kept his hands off of me for the last couple months which made it easier to "lie" to Edward about my situation. Sure, I'd come in crying because of Jacob being neglectful, but he'd never seen me with a bruise which made it easier and harder at the same time. I wanted to tell Edward everything, but I was afraid. Afraid of what Edward would do. Afraid of what Jacob would do.

"So, how has your week been?" Edward asked as he sat down and pressed the red button on the tape recorder. After the first month, I had mentioned how much the writing bugged me. I didn't like feeling as if he was keeping a secret evaluation from me, even though I knew he was. He mentioned to me that some of his other patients preferred it when he recorded things and then listened to them later, taking notes then. I asked if he'd do that for me and agreed. It made the sessions a lot easier and more… enjoyable for me.

"It's been okay, I suppose," I said. "Jacob has been gone a lot, but besides that, I'm okay," I said with a shrug.

"Is he still doing work in Seattle?" He asked curiously as he readjusted himself in his seat.

"Yeah, nonstop. He's up there at least four days every other week." It bothered me that I wasn't all that sad about that.

He sighed. "That must be hard on you, being alone all the time."

I bit my lip. "Yeah I don't like being alone," I said quietly. "But at this point, I'm used to it."

He looked truly saddened by that but he shook it off over after a moment. "You shouldn't have to be used to it," He said, his eyes smoldering slightly. The look only lasted a moment. He blinked, and it was gone. "So tell me…" and the rest of the appointment went on like normal.

As I left the appointment that day, I had a smile on my face. I normally did after I spent time with Edward. Emmett was pleased with all the progress I had made. My hair apparently looked "less wiry" and I didn't look "as much like a skeleton." Oh, and apparently he wouldn't have to "worry about losing me in the snow" anymore.

Regardless, I left the office with a smile on my face.

That was until I got to my crappy old truck and it decided not to start. I growled and kicked the tire angrily.

"Stupid car!" I yelled, receiving a few weird looks from nearby people.

I pulled out my cell phone and attempted to call Emmett, but I received no reply. I didn't even bother with Jacob. He was in Seattle yet again. I looked down at my watch, noticing that it was about 6 at this point. I had no idea where Emmett could be, but I tried him several more times, desperate for a ride.

"Bella?" I heard an unmistakable voice say from behind me.

I jumped and turned around, locking eyes with an amused looking Edward.

"Yeah?" I said stupidly.

He laughed. "Car troubles?" He asked as he walked closer.

I sighed. "Have you seen this piece of junk? I'm surprised today is the first time it died on me."

Edward walked up to my truck and attempted to start it up to no avail. He tried several times, but nothing came of it. It would make a loud sputtering noise each time, then an awkward wheezing noise, and then it would just…stop.

"Is someone coming to pick you up?" He asked as I checked my phone once again.

"Nope. I can't get a hold of anyone, so I'm just going to walk back to La Push." I said simply as I grabbed my purse back out of the front of my truck. I locked it quickly and threw my keys in my purse.

"Nonsense. I'll give you a ride," he said with a smile.

"Edward, really it's okay. It's a decent day out. I can walk," I insisted.

He didn't argue with me. Instead he grabbed my hand with a roll of his eyes and pulled me across the parking lot, over to where the staff was allowed to park. He led me up to the passenger's side of a shiny silver Volvo. He opened the door for me, not even giving me the chance to argue. I smiled as I stepped inside the car.

He was around to the driver's side quickly and put the keys in the ignition. As the car started up, I was surprised by the classical music that began to flood out of the speakers. I smiled instantly at the calming melody I knew so well.

"Sorry if you dislike classical music," he said politely. "But I find it very relaxing."

"Girl with the Flaxen Hair," I said with a smile. "It's one of my favorites."

"You know Debussy?" He asked with an excited smile.

"Of course. I've always loved classical music, ever since I was in high school. Jacob hates it but, as you said, I find it very relaxing."

I thought his smile looked somewhat satisfied as he started to back out of the parking lot.

The ride was filled with conversations that would seem meaningless to anyone else. However, I hung on his every word no matter how trivial it may have been. For once, the conversations we had didn't have a deeper meaning. They were silly and fun, and I felt like we were actually just friends for a while instead of the doctor and patient thing. Sure we got along well in the office and liked to jab at each other once in a while, but there was always that truth looming in the background. Here, in his car, we were just friends.

And it felt great.

"So what are your plans for the night?" he asked as we got closer to my house.

I shrugged. "Probably make myself some dinner and watch a movie or something. Things are kind of quiet when Jacob isn't around. You?" I asked.

He turned onto my road as he answered. "Probably the same. I might run to my family's house for a little while. Nothing too exciting."

I laughed. "Then again, there is only so much one can do around Forks and La Push."

He laughed along with me, his smile seeming to light up the entire car. "That's a very good point."

"It's right here," I said as we approached my house. I pointed to my little house that I had fixed up to the best of my ability and couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed of it.

He smiled as he pulled up next to the curve and the plain white mail box that had the word "Black" written on it.

"Here you go," he said as he reached over to put the car in park.

"Thank you very much," I said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"No problem. And the next time your car breaks down in front of my office, please just come ask for a ride," he said with a chuckle.

I giggled. "I will. Thank you." I started to step out of the car, but he called my name before I could get out.

"Happy Valentine's Day," he said. And with that, he tossed me a little box which I caught before stepping completely out of the car.

"Thanks. You too," I said simply. Then I slammed the door and walked as slowly as I could in my excitement inside the house, curious to see what was in the little package.

Once I was inside the house and I heard the car drive away, I opened the small wrapped package with haste. And I couldn't help but giggle when I realized it was a box of those little Valentine 's Day hearts. And on the front of the box, it said: To: Bella. Love: Edward.

My heart jumped slightly at the word _Love._


	4. April 10th: All Because of a Chair

April 10th

I woke up with a pounding headache that seemed to be concentrated on the right side of my head. I lifted my hand up to touch the side of my head but I winced as soon as I touched it and my arm throbbed from the action. I got up slowly, the pain from my head causing me to feel slightly dizzy, and walked towards the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

I racked my brain as I walked, trying to remember what happened last night, why I had a pounding headache. _Hangover?_ I thought. No, I couldn't be that, I realized. I hated alcohol and had only ever been drunk twice.

I remembered Jacob returning home last night. The guys had dropped him off drunk and he stumbled in the door angrily. We locked eyes almost immediately and I gasped. His eyes were fiery and angry. I had never seen him like this before.

I remember him asking me about…a guy?

_"Bella! You're cheating on me aren't you!" He demanded as he walked towards me, his footsteps heavy and ungraceful._

_ "Of course not! Where would you get a stupid idea like that?" I demanded as I began to back away from him._

_ "Sam said he saw some guy drop you off here last week while I was in Port Angeles. What the fuck is that about, Bella?" He demanded._

_ I internally cursed. Shit. Of course Sam saw Edward drop me off. My car had once again broken down and this time I actually went back to the office and asked if he could give me a ride. I had to wait about an hour, but after his last appointment, he drove me home without complaint._

_ "My car broke down." I explained simply. "He was a friend of Emmett's that was giving me a ride. It's not a big deal, Jake."_

_ He ran up to me and got right in my face. I could feel his hot breath wash over me and I shivered in a bad way._

_ "It is a big deal if you didn't tell me about it, Isabella! If it wasn't a big deal, then why didn't you tell me!" He screamed._

_ "Because you're never home!" I yelled back, frustrated and angry with him. "He's a decent guy who gave me a ride because it was cold out and I needed a ride. Would you have preferred it if I walked home?" I yelled back._

_ He narrowed his eyes at me, his glare returning with full force after the momentary shock of me talking back. "Excuse me? It's not like I'm going out and having fun! I'm working to keep this house going! Maybe I wouldn't have to if your lazy ass got a job!" He screamed. I winced and shied away from him._

_ "Jake, please, calm down. I'm sorry okay? But I think you are overreacting." I said. I tried to reach out and stroke his face, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it back down. I winced. My wrist didn't turn that way._

_ "Don't tell me to calm down! And I am not overreacting!"He yelled. I could see the fury bubble up completely to the surface. "I'll show you overreacting you ungrateful…" _

I couldn't recall what else he had said. All I could remember was his fist lifting up and striking me-hard-on the right side of my face. Everything was black after that.

I went over to the mirror, gasping as I looked at my face. It was in bad condition. My entire eye and part of my forehead was engulfed in a purplish-black spot that was horrendous in every way. I started to cry as I looked at the pathetic girl in the mirror. I had to look away. I was disgusted by her.

I went over to the calendar, praying that I had nothing planned for today.

My heart stopped beating when I saw what it said: _Dr. Cullen 2:00_.

Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap.

I ran over to my phone, trying to find a way to cancel my appointment until the bruising goes down on my eye.

After deciding to go with the oh-so-original "I'm sick" excuse, I dialed his number.

After three rings, Alice picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen's office. How may I help you?"

I coughed once before speaking. "Hey Alice, it's Bella. Is Edward in?" I asked, making my voice sound as pathetic as possible.

"You sound awful, Bella. Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

I had grown to like Alice over the past few months. Whenever I was early for an appointment, we would always have a nice chat about some random topic. She was a sweet girl. I didn't know much about her, but I knew if we had met in any other situation, we would have been close friends.

"Yeah, I'm just a little sick." I said with another cough.

"Oh. Well I hope you feel better. Hold on a second, I'll transfer you over to his phone."

"Thanks, Ali." I said. I heard the click of the phones switching and then the ring of his office phone.

After about four rings, his voicemail came on and I breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Hello, you have reached Dr. Edward Cullen. I am either with a patient or have stepped out of my office. Please leave a message after the beep and I will get back with you as soon as possible. If this is an emergency, please feel free to call my personal phone at 532-968-7549. Thank you."_

After the beep, I began to speak.

"Hi, uh, Dr. Cullen. It's Bella Black. Sorry to bother you during your work day but-"

I was shocked when I heard a sudden click from the other side of the line.

"Hello? Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"Oh, uh, hey Edward." I said, shocked that he answered.

"Hey. What can I do for you?"

I sighed. "I'm not going to be able to make it to our appointment today. I'm not feeling well and I don't think going out in this weather is going to help much." I coughed a few times, trying to play it up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'll be completely fine. I just need to take it easy for a few days, I think. Don't worry about me."

"I always worry about you." He said softly. I smiled softly, liking the fact that he was worried about me. But then he cleared his throat. "Well, anyways. Do you just want to wait till our appointment next week then?" He asked, back to business.

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you next week then." I said with disappointment clear in my voice. I didn't even understand why I was disappointed. I had no right to be.

"Alright, sounds good. And…if you need anything…"He said, his voice becoming quieter. "Feel free to call me. I can be there in minutes."

I smiled again. "Thank you Edward. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I'll talk to you soon." He said. Then the line went dead.

I sighed and, with a smile, I put the phone back on the hook.

I decided that since I had apparently nothing to do today, I would take a nap. My head was throbbing-still-and I had no desire to do much else.

I pulled the covers over my seemingly fragile body with the hand that was not injured. And as I closed my eyes, the images behind my eyelids were all of a pale Adonis, with green eyes that put any emerald to shame.

_Grrrrrr_.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at the noise. I hadn't eaten anything at this point and my stomach didn't want to let me forget it. I stood up with a groan and walked slowly into the kitchen, deciding to make myself something small to eat.

As I looked through each cupboard, I became more and more frustrated. There was absolutely nothing to eat even though I had just gone grocery shopping a few days ago. I began slamming the doors, desperate to find something to eat, but I found nothing. But then I thought about it for a moment.

Jacob.

I walked quickly into the living room and gasped at the disgusting mess that was visible.

"What the hell?" I yelled out, causing my head to throb. There was food everywhere…or more like wrappers and containers. Everything that I had bought was torn open on the ground. What little food that was left looked as though it had been nibbled on and man handled.

I didn't feel like going to the store today…too many people to look at me and I would spend too much time in there. I decided to just go to a small diner that was on the boundary line between La Push and Forks. Not many people went there so it was ideal.

I walked back into my bedroom, changing quickly into a pair of black yoga pants, a dark blue tank top, and black open front sweater. I walked over to the mirror and decided to try and experimenting with the little bit of makeup I had. I took the cover up I had-it was the lightest shade offered, naturally-and put it all over my face, doing multiple layers over the bruise. It hurt like hell to touch, but eventually, I got it to look somewhat normal…well ok that was a lie. It wasn't noticeable as long as you didn't look at my face for more than a second.

I also tried rearranging my hair, putting it in a ponytail that rested on my right side with my bangs primarily placed on the right side of my face. It was to the point where I looked like an emo who had on way too much cover up, but at least the bruise wasn't as noticeable.

I drove down to the diner quickly in the car that Emmett had let me borrow while my car was in the shop. I was relieved to see that there was no one else was really there. There were a few errant cars parked in the small parking lot but it seemed relatively still today.

Once I was inside, I made my way quickly to a booth towards the back in the left. The cash register and the entrance were to my back so I could more easily avoid the eyes of people coming in and ordering.

I heard the waitress walking towards me and I reached up with my good wrist to make sure that my hair was still mostly covering my eye.

"Hey there hon, welcome to Sam's. What can I get for you today?" She asked with a slight country twang to her voice.

"Can I have a cheeseburger with just ketchup, some fries, and a coke?" I asked, still not looking up.

"Sure thing darlin'. That will be right out." She hurried away after that and I breathed a sigh of relief. The worst part was over.

Or so I thought.

It didn't take very long after I ordered for my food to come seeing as there was no one else in the restaurant. I sat in silence, eating my food slowly. I enjoyed any time that I had out of that stupid house so I was going to procrastinate as long as possible.

I knew I couldn't take what had been going on between Jacob and me much longer. It wasn't healthy, I knew, but Jacob…

Jacob was all I knew for so long. He was my world and my life. But now, I just couldn't stand being around him. I loved _my _Jacob. The one who was always there for me and would hold me when I was upset. The one who was always there to catch me when I fell because I was such a klutz. The one who made me soup whenever I got sick.

That man died when my baby died.

I didn't realize I was beginning to cry until the waitress came over.

"You okay, hon?" She asked as she set a fresh coke in front of me along with the check

I glanced up at her quickly not giving her enough time to look at my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed." I said, trying to get her to leave me alone.

"Alright. Well if you need anything, just holler." The woman said before walking away.

I sighed once she was gone, going back into my thoughts.

I heard the bell on the front door cling, signaling someone coming in the restaurant. I resituated so that they wouldn't be able to see my face in case it was someone I knew. Chances were it was. There were only so many people in this area so when you grew up here, everyone was a familiar face.

"Hey there, welcome to Sam's. Is this for here or to go?" I heard my waitress ask. Someone must have sat at the bar.

"For here, please."

Those three words made my heart stop.

Of course he would come here. Of course.

I started panicking, realizing that he was going to be so mad. Here I was, out and about with a massive bruise on the side of my face. I wasn't sick at all…well, physically at least.

I looked around, desperate, hoping that within the last week, they would have added a back exit, but my hopes were pointless. There was no other way for me to leave than through the front entrance.

I stealthily peeked at him out of the corner of my eye to see where exactly he was located. He was down on the very last stool, so if I didn't draw too much attention to myself, I could get away with him not seeing me. I quickly put money on the table with the bill, enough for the meal and the tip and then stood up slowly, keeping my head down the entire time.

Now all I had to do is get out of the building and I'm home free.

I started to quickly make my way to the door, keeping an eye on him the whole time.

And I would have made it too…if it wasn't for that stupid chair that seemed to pop up out of nowhere.

I tripped over the stupid chair which caused me to drop my purse that was still unzipped. My stuff went flying everywhere and I groaned, pissed. Why couldn't my klutziness just leave me be for five minutes?

I bent down and started picking up the stuff, praying that he didn't notice.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Shit.

I heard him come over to me quickly and kneel down, picking up some of my stuff. I turned my body so only my left side was showing.

"Hey, Edward."I said simply as we both shoved things into my purse.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked. I could see that he was trying to get me to look at him, but I kept my eyes focused on my work.

"Uh, kinda, but I had to get some food in me so I decided to take a drive down here." I said as I picked up the last thing and threw it in my purse. "But I have to get home. I have, uh, a lot of stuff to do and…yeah." I said brilliantly as I stood up hastily.

"Bella? Look at me. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice sounding concerned.

"Nothing, I just really have to go." I said, not facing him still.

I was caught off guard when he grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him.

I kept my head facing down, not wanting him to see how pathetic I was, but it was no use. He held onto me with one hand and lifted my chin with the other.

He let go of me quickly when he saw the bruise.

"Bella…what the hell happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing. I have to go." I said. I turned from him quickly and ran out the door, but he was right on my heels.

"Bella! Stop! What happened?" He asked, grabbing a hold of my right wrist and pulling me back.

I yelped and stooped immediately, beginning to cry. By this point I was by my car and I leaned back against it, cradling my wrist to me.

"Isabella Black. What happened to you?" He demanded, cornering me against my car.

"I…he…Edward." I couldn't form a coherent sentence. I started bawling and Edward pulled me gently against his chest.

"Shh…it's okay, Bella. I've got you, love. I've got you." He said sweetly. I was thrilled that he called me love, even though I knew I shouldn't have been.

He led me through the parking lot over to his Volvo where he gently ushered me into the passenger's side. I didn't fight. I knew that he would win.

He got in the car quickly and began driving. He didn't say anything, just held my hand and rested them gently on his thigh. His thumb stroked the back of my hand gently as he drove, giving me comfort in a small way.

He drove for about five minutes until he hit a deserted part of town that had only an old shack that had been abandoned years ago. He put the car in park and turned it off. It was eerily silent for a few moments, the only sounds being my sobs.

"Bella." He finally said, breaking the silence. I turned to look at him, not even bothering to conceal the damage anymore. He gasped again and lifted his hand to brush the hair back from the bruise. "What did he do to you?" He asked. The pain in his voice bothered me.

I shrugged. "We got into a fight. I told him that he was overreacting and…he got pissed. And then he punched me. I don't remember anything after that."

He looked even more pained. "Your wrist?" He asked.

I sighed. "I tried to calm him down…he was freaking out over nothing. I reached up to stroke his face and he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. It hurt so badly." I said, and I started to cry again.

"Is this the real reason why you cancelled your appointment today?" He asked although I was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yeah…I'm so ashamed, Edward." I looked up at him and was surprised to see him looking angry. It almost looked like he was…restraining himself? "Edward? What's wrong?"

"I…have a temper sometimes Bella and seeing a man hurt his wife whom he is lucky to have in the first place…it really makes me mad." He said. I could hear the retrained anger in his voice as he spoke and I felt guilty. I should have just stayed in my damn house. Then this would have never of happened.

"I'm sorry."I said quietly. "I shouldn't have-"

"You're sorry!" he yelled. "No. You shouldn't be sorry. This isn't your fault, Bella. Your husband should be the one in therapy, not you. I don't understand…how could he hurt you like this? Does he now know what I would give to-"

He cut off suddenly, growing more frustrated.

"Do not be sorry for this situation, Bella. You don't deserve any of this."

It was silent for a few minutes, both of us lost in our own thoughts. But suddenly, he turned the car back on and began to back out of our secluded area.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

He reached over and grabbed my hand again. "I need to get you to a doctor so they can check out your wrist."

"No! I can't go to the hospital. I…I haven't been there since…I mean…no." I said quickly.

"Don't worry, Bella. My father is a doctor. I'll just take you to my parents' house." He said in a soothing voice.

I nodded. "Okay. Sorry I just…I don't like hospitals." I said simply, hoping that he would understand.

"You have every right not to." He said with a squeeze of my hand.

It was silent again while we drove to his house. I lost track of time for a while, zoning out on the scenery. It seemed as though I was drowning in the green after a while and then I realized why. We had taken a path that led into the forest.

I looked over at Edward, but he seemed just as focused as I had been a few moments ago. I turned back to look out the windshield just in time to see the large white house appear.

It looked like a house you would read about in _Pride and Prejudice_ or something. It was the biggest house I had ever seen in person. I wondered for a moment why I had never seen it before, but then I realized I had never had any desire to go traipsing about in the woods. That would have been the only way I would have ever found it.

"It's beautiful, Edward." I said quietly.

He smiled lightly. "Thanks. It was quite an eye sore when we first moved here actually. It's a damn good thing my mom is an architect and an interior designer." He said with a chuckle.

Once he parked, he ran around to my side of the car and opened it, helping me out.

And who said chivalry is dead?

He put his hand on the small of my back as we walked up the expansive staircase to the large front door of his house. I was suddenly worried. I looked down at the close I was wearing and the way my hair was done and in that moment, I had never felt more insignificant in my life…well that was a lie. But if this is what Edward was brought up in…wow.

He opened the door and led me inside. The inside of the house was just as breath taking as the outside. The large open foyer was gorgeous, but somehow, it still felt homey.

"Mom?" Edward called out.

We heard a banging noise come from the hall in front of us before a female voice replied.

"Edward? I didn't know you were coming home!" The woman exclaimed.

She walked out of the doorway and the end of the hall and came running into the foyer with a bright smile on her beautiful face. She had long caramel colored hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail and bright green eyes that resembled Edward's. She was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue jeans and a hoodie that had the word "Dartmouth" plastered on the front.

I watched as she gave Edward a warm motherly hug which he returned with a small smile. Once she pulled away from him, she looked over at me with a warm smile.

"And who is this?" She asked, looking back at her son.

"Mom, this is Bella Black. Bella, this is my mother, Esme." He said in introduction.

"Oh so this is the famous Bella I've heard so much about." She said with a wink in her son's direction. I almost laughed when I saw that he was blushing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen." I said politely while outstretching my hand.

"Please honey, it's Esme. No need to be so formal around here." She said. She completely ignored my hand and reached forward and gave me a hug that was every bit as warm as the one she had given Edward. I returned it hesitantly at first but matched the warmth after a moment.

"So what brings you two here today?" Esme asked as she pulled away from me.

"Is dad home?" Edward asked. "Bella had a little…accident but she would prefer not to go to the hospital." He said. I smiled in gratitude.

Esme sobered up quickly. "Are you okay?" She asked as she examined me. I noticed that her eyes lingered just a bit longer on my face, but she moved on quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to see if my wrist is going to need a cast." I replied.

"Oh I see. Hold on. I'll go fetch your father." She said with a sweet smile at me and Edward.

I thought that she was going to go find him, so I couldn't help but giggle when she walked over to the bottom of the stairs and yelled: "Carlisle? Your son is here and he brought a friend!"

After a moment, I heard a man yell back "Coming!" and the sound of a few doors closing.

The voice sounded familiar. I didn't understand why, but for some reason, something in my brain clicked when I heard his voice. I bit my lip, trying to remember where I had heard it from.

When the man himself walked down the stairs, everything fell into place.

It was him.

I would know those compassionate blue eyes anywhere.

He wasn't my real doctor during the accident, but he was always there, helping out when he could. For some reason, he was the one chosen to deliver the news to me. I don't know if it was because my doctor was too afraid to tell me himself or what, but either way, it was this man who had told me.

I had always wondered who he was, but I purposely tired to block out that part of my life. I remember him telling me clearly enough, but the whole procedure after that is fuzzy. Jacob might remember his name, but he never gave me a moment to ask.

"Hello, Edward." He said, smiling widely at his son. He looked over at me and even though I couldn't be sure, I would've sworn that I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes, but it was gone just as fast as it entered. "And who is this?" He asked. I guess he didn't remember me.

Edward smiled and put his hand back on the small of my back, leading me over to his father.

"Dad, this is Isabella Black, a friend of mine. She needs some medical attention. Could you look at her?" He asked.

His dad smiled at me. "Sure thing. Come on up to my office."

Edward smiled at me and leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'll be right down here. I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you." He said. I watched as he walked out of the room with his mother and then turned around to look at Carlisle.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing towards the staircase.

I nodded and started walking up the stairs, him trailing right along behind me. When we got to the top, I allowed him to go in front of me because I had no idea where he was going. He led me down the hall a ways and then opened a door that led into a spacious office.

There was a rather large desk in the center of the room. IN front of the desk, there were to very comfortable looking leather chairs. There was a similar one behind the desk, but this one was on wheels, making it easy to move around behind his desk.

The desk itself was very organized. There were plenty of manila folders covering it as well as a few medical journals and books. The room was completely taken over with bookshelves, more so than Edward's office. There was very little wall space, and where there was, there were pictures of him and his family as well as pictures that I only could assume his children drew when they were younger. I smiled at the sweetness of it.

"So Bella." Dr. Cullen began as he sat down in his chair. "What can I do for you today?"

I sighed, looking down at my wrist. "I think my wrist may be broken or twisted." I said softly.

"And I think it may be a good idea to check your eye, also." He said as he eyed the right side of my face. "That's quite a bruise."

I nodded as he stood up, pulling out a bag from the lowest drawer of his desk. He then walked over and sat down in the chair next to mine. He held his hand open to me and I gently placed my injured wrist in his palm.

He examined in without causing me an ounce of pain, something that I was grateful for. After a few moments, he sighed and looked up at me.

"Well it's not broken, but it is pretty badly twisted. I think just wrapping it up nice and tight for a about two weeks would help." He reached down and grabbed the bag he had set on the floor and pulled out a wrap of some kind. "Just don't get this wet. Take it off before you shower and whatnot and then wrap it again once your wrist is completely dry."

I nodded and then he carefully began to wrap my wrist.

"So, Bella, tell me about yourself." He said as he diligently worked on my wrist.

"Do you really not remember me?" I asked quietly, surprising myself.

He looked up at me with those compassionate blue eyes I remembered so well.

"Of course I do. I just wasn't sure if you remembered me." He said with a gentle smile. "I would have understood if you didn't. You were quite out of it the last time I saw you."

"I never got the chance to thank you." I said softly as he continued to work with the wrap. "You were so kind to me-nicer than my own doctor. You seemed more understanding than he did."

Dr. Cullen sighed. "Well unlike your doctor, I have experience in that area personally." He looked up at me with a sad smile. I realized he was done wrapping my wrist so I pulled it back from him and waited, wondering if he would continue.

"Esme and I lost our first child. It was one of the hardest things we've ever been through as a couple, so I understood what you and your husband went through. Esme reacted much like you did. She shut down while she was in the hospital, didn't really function for a while afterwards. It was a scary time for the both of us." He had a faraway look on his face, as though he was reliving the moment, and I immediately felt pity for him but also a surge of hope. If Esme could get back to a point in her life where she was happy again, maybe I could too.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen. I didn't know." I said quietly.

"You couldn't have known, Bella. And please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded and smiled softly.

"How is your husband? Jacob, was it?" HE asked as he stood and walked back over to the area behind his desk. He reached down and grabbed something else out of a drawer. I realized it was one of those things doctors used to check eyes. It began with an O, but the name slipped my mind at the moment.

How was my husband? He's gotten stronger.

"Uhh...well, he's…okay I guess…umm…he works a lot." I said as he took the seat next to me again.

He looked at me curiously as he leaned forward and gently probed the area around my eye, checking for anything abnormal. I winced slightly and he looked at me apologetically.

"So what exactly happened here, Bella? This is certainly some bruise."

I froze, not quite sure whether or not to answer him honestly.

After a moment, I decided to tell the truth. He had been so honest with me, and now that one person knew the truth, it wasn't long till everyone else would know.

"Jacob and I got into an argument and uh…he got really upset and…" I trailed off as I looked at his astonished face.

"Jacob Black hit you?" He asked. I could hear the restrained anger in his voice.

"Yes."

Carlisle and I had a long talk in his office. He had so many questions about what had happened, when it started, etc. The only part of the conversation that got somewhat intense is when he asked me if I planned to go home tonight.

"Of course." I said simply.

He looked astonished. "What? Bella, you can't be serious!"

"He's the only thing I have ever known." I said quietly as I looked down at my hands. "We can work this out. I know we can."

Carlisle stood up and began pacing the room. "It's dangerous to be with him, Bella. He could hurt you even worse than he did this time."

"He won't. But I just…I can't leave him like this. He's hurting."

"And you aren't?" He demanded. "You aren't still hurting after the loss of your child? You were hurt more in this situation than anyone else was and you still continue to get hurt after! I knew that he couldn't be trusted the first time I saw him at the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Carlisle. I know it's not the smartest thing but…I don't know life without him." I started to tear up as I looked back up at him, brown meeting blue.

"Do you love him?" Carlisle asked.

"I loved the man that he was. And that man is still in there somewhere. I just….I have to find him."

Carlisle nodded reluctantly. "Promise me, Bella, if he even yells at you again, you will walk out of that house and come straight here, or to Edward's or somewhere safe. Promise me."

I looked into those compassionate blue eyes again and I remembered all that he had done for me in the past.

"I promise."

I walked back downstairs after Dr. Cullen and I came to our agreement. I was tired by this point and I just wanted to sleep. But I knew that I wouldn't get away with going home easily. Carlisle understood why I had to go, but Edward wouldn't be so easy.

As soon as I rounded the corner into the kitchen, Edward jumped up from his chair, making both Esme and I jump slightly.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he rushed over to me.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm fine." I said quietly. "I just have to wear this for a few weeks and ice my bruise, but I should be okay besides that."

Edward smiled, relieved. "That's great." Then he turned to his mom. "We better get going. I have to run back to work really quick." He said and I gasped.

"Edward! You didn't miss any appointments today, did you?" I asked, feeling guilty.

"It's fine, Bella. I only had one appointment and the person cancelled on me anyways, so it's no big deal." He said while running a soothing hand down my back.

I nodded. "Okay."

After a quick goodbye with Esme, Edward and I walked outside quietly, his hand on the small of my back yet again.

Once we were inside the car, he turned to me, a gentle smile on his face.

"So where to, Bella?" He asked. I thought for a moment as he started the car.

"Back to the diner I guess. I have to get my car."

He nodded as he started down their long wooded drive way. "Okay. Well where are you going to be staying tonight? Just so I can get a hold of you."

I looked out the window, refusing to make eye contact with him. "I'm going home, of course."

He started to slow down the car slightly. "What?"

"I'm going home Edward."

The car suddenly lurched to a stop, causing us to both lunge forward slightly.

"What?" He yelled. His face was contorted with rage, his green eyes on fire.

"I have to. I have to find a way to make this better." I said softly. I didn't like him angry. It didn't fit him.

He jumped out of the car after turning it off and began to pace back and forth. I got out of the car and walked over to him, trying to calm him down. I reached out and touched his arm and he turned quickly in my direction.

"Bella do you realize how foolish that is? You are giving him another opportunity to hurt you, to beat you! And yet you willingly go back to him?" Edward was livid, but the fire in his eyes was the most glorious thing I had ever seen.

"I can't just leave him Edward. Emmett's busy with his fiancée Rosalie. My parents are always off somewhere enjoying life. I can't impose on them. Jacob is all that I have." I took my hand away from his arm and wrapped my arms around my torso.

"That's not true!" He said, his eyes boring into mine. "That's not true." He said it softer this time and reached out, pulling me to him. I couldn't help but snuggle into his chest.

"I have to go back, Edward. I need to figure out what to do for myself." I said into the fabric of his shirt.

"Do you not understand what some would give to have someone like you in their lives?" He demanded. "How some people stand aside and watch Jacob use and abuse what he has all the while wondering why the hell he doesn't see he's losing the best thing life could have ever offered him?"

I sighed and pulled away from him, looking down at my feet. "No one thinks that." I said softly.

"You're wrong." He insisted as a look of determination entered his features. "I do." He said.

And then he pulled me to him once again, except this time our lips met.

I knew it was wrong, allowing him to kiss me. But it felt so right, so real. It had never felt like this with Jacob. When I kissed Jacob, there was safeness and a familiarity, and I was accustomed to that. It was a normal feeling, and I thoughts that what I had wanted.

I was wrong.

With Edward, there was a raw passion, a need that consumed my entire body, causing me to beg for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to mine, all the while ignoring the pain in my wrist that accompanied the action. There was a shock, a jolt that coursed through my body each time our lips molded together. I felt it from the crown of my head right down to the tip of my toes. I could kiss Edward a million times like this and I knew it would never get old.

He backed me up against his Volvo, all the while supporting me and holding me close so that I didn't fall. I breathed him in, wanting all he would offer me. This felt right, so very right. For the very first time in years, I felt wanted and I felt loved.

After a few more minutes, however, Edward pulled back, leaning his head against my forehead. It was then that I realized what I had done. I had cheated on my husband. I had lived up to his lowest expectations. The bruise on my face pulsated, reminding me of why it was there.

But I couldn't find it in my heart to regret it. It was too perfect to regret.

He pulled back completely and after looking into my eyes for a moment he began to speak.

"I care so much about you Bella. And I want to kill the stupid mutt for hurting you the way he has."

I sighed and leaned my head against his chest. "But I have to go back, Edward. At least for the night. Just to talk it out with him. Please. Let me do this." I said softly.

He looked at me with disapproval written all over his face. "If you insist on going home, then at least promise me if he even flicks you, you will call me and get the hell out of there. Do you understand?" He said.

"Okay, I understand. Thank you."


	5. April 18th: Sober Mind

April 18th

I waited anxiously in the waiting room. I had so much to tell Edward and I guess I was a little excited to get here…okay I was really excited. My appointment was at 2:30…I arrived here at 2:00. Alice was nowhere to be seen so I was alone, waiting for his last appointment to come out of his office.

So much had happened in little more than a week's time. It all started after the car ride back to the diner with Edward.

The ride was slightly awkward, especially after our little showcase in the woods, but my mind was reeling the entire way back. All I could think of was Edward and Jacob, and how different they were. All the while I grew more hopeful that things would work out somehow, despite what I had just done. My Jacob was still in there somewhere and I knew that if I could reach him, we could come to some sort of an agreement.

But as the car ride went on, Edward became more and more tense and no matter what I said, he wouldn't speak much, just simple one word answers that were lacking. I was suddenly worried that he regretted the kiss so I was relieved when he smiled at me before I left and gave my hand a squeeze, saying that he would be seeing me soon.

The drive home was intense for me because I knew that when I arrived, Jacob would most likely be awaiting me there. And my suspicions were confirmed when I pulled up to the house. His car was sitting there in its normal parking spot. I sighed as I pulled up next to it-not behind it. I had gotten in trouble for that before.

I walked up to the door slowly, nervous as to what would be awaiting me on the other side. I didn't know what I would find-drunken Jacob, sober Jacob…my Jacob? I doubted the last one.

The door was unlocked, making it so I didn't have to fumble with my keys. It was quiet when I walked in, the ominous silence making me uncomfortable. It was too quiet, especially if Jacob was home. I was used to his normal drunken loudness, not this quiet atmosphere.

I entered the living room to find him passed out on the sofa, his serene and innocent, the way I liked it the most. I smiled sadly at his sleeping form, wishing with all my might that when he awoke, his face would stay that way, but I knew it was only wishful thinking. We had both changed too much. There was no going back at this point.

I decided to let him sleep, to bask in the last few peaceful moments that we would ever have together. I curled up in the chair to his right side and grabbed a book. I looked up to the small TV that we had and cringed at the reflection I saw there. I threw my hair over the right side of my face, covering myself up. Hiding. That's all I wanted to do right now was hide.

We sat in silence for a long time, me reading while he slept. I was glad to sit down and read, to focus on something that was never changing, constant. It was reassuring.

After about an hour, however, I looked up to the TV again and saw Jacob glaring at the side of my head. It was silent, as if he was waiting for me to say something, so I decided to start the conversation that I knew was coming.

"Hello, Jacob." I said quietly while looking into the TV still.

"Where the hell have you been all day?" He demanded.

I sighed and looked back down at my book. "We had no food. Someone ate it all last night. I went and got myself some lunch."

He grunted. "Then what am I supposed to eat? Why didn't you just go shopping?" He asked, sounding irrationally angry.

"Because I didn't feel like dealing with all the looks I knew I was bound to get by walking into a grocery store. So I went to Sam's diner. And last thing I knew, you were a big boy. You can walk to the damn store if you need some food."

That was the wrong thing to say. I heard him stand up quickly and walk over to me. Then I felt the sharp sting of the slap across the right side of my face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a bruise, but it was hard enough to bring tears to my eyes, especially when I mingled with the pain of my previous bruise.

He grabbed my face and pulled it around to look at him. "Don't talk to me like that." He said as he held onto my chin roughly. His hot breathe poured over my face and I breathed in, expecting to smell alcohol.

But there was none.

He was sober…and he still hit me.

That was new.

I looked down at my lap, trying to hold back the tears. He shook my face, demanding that I look up. And that effectively shook all the hair back from my face, leaving my bruise revealed and obvious.

I watched as the anger slowly melted from his eyes as he took in my appearance. "What…I…" He trailed off, staring at me.

I pushed him back and stood up.

"What, Jacob? Are you surprised? You put it there! Did you think that I was invincible? Because I'm not." I glared at him, resentment clear in my tone.

"Bella, I…I don't know what…came over me." He said slowly.

"You said that the first morning, Jacob. Remember that? When you punched me in the gut? Or the next time when you kicked my legs out from underneath me. Or when you threw the book at my head! What came over you all those times?" I was yelling by this point, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh right!" I said sarcastically. "You were drunk! But this time, you are sober! So what came over you this time, Jacob? What possessed you to hit the woman you apparently claim to love so damn much?"

He finally snapped out of the surprised stupor he had been in. "You can't blame this all on me, Bella! Some of this is your fault too!" He yelled.

"What is there to hold against me? Oh sorry, I lost a baby! Oh, I went out to eat. Oh, no wait. I told you to calm down! That was my biggest fault wasn't it? It got me this lovely shiner!" I walked up to him as I spoke and got right in his face.

"Well if you would stay home once in a while, maybe I wouldn't get so pissed off!" He yelled, getting in my face this time.

"Sorry. But with all the shit we've been through, I needed someone to talk to." I said, my tone soft suddenly. There was no point in yelling.

"You could have talked to me." He said quietly, his eyes soft. Those were they eyes I loved. That I used to love. But not anymore.

"No, I couldn't have." I said softly. "Because you were never around. And when you are, you're drunk."

He sighed as he looked at me. "So then where were you?"

I bit my lip as I looked at him. "I've been going to a therapist."

His eyes widened and in any other situation it would have been comical. "What? Since when?"

I sighed. "Since December…the day before Morgan's anniversary."

He nodded and sat back down on the couch. I sat down next to him, realizing that this was the moment.

"Jacob what are we doing here?" I asked him softly. He looked over at me and the black of his eyes clashed with the brown of mine.

"What do you mean?" He said even though I had a feeling he knew.

"You don't love me, Jacob. Not like you used to." I looked down at my hands, not able to look into his eyes.

"I love you, Bella. Don't ever doubt that." He said fiercely.

"Stop, Jake. If you really loved me, there wouldn't be a bruise on my face. I wouldn't need to go to therapy to talk about my failing marriage. We need to face the fact that we have fallen out of love with each other." I reached over and took his hand. "I'll always care for you, Jacob. But it's not fair to either of us to be in this relationship any longer. You need someone that can love you to the fullest of her extent. And I need someone who can love me the way I deserve."

I looked back up at him and I could see the realization of what I said sink in. He knew I was right. And no matter how much it would hurt, this needed to end.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry that this didn't work. And if you ever need anything…I'm always here for you." He squeezed my hand and I smiled at him. He tentatively smiled back and in that moment, I knew that we were both going to be okay.

So here I was, waiting to tell Edward the news. I was still at home, but the divorce papers were being drawn up. Everything was crazy, but I could only hope that the chaos would make sense when it was over. I knew Edward would help me see that.

But the clock seemed to be ticking slower and slower by the minute.

I was startled when the door to the waiting room opened, revealing Alice.

"Hey, Bella! What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I have an appointment at 2:30…but I got here a little early." I said as I stood up.

She walked over to her desk and looked at the book quickly.

"Well I don't think anyone is in there. At least there is none scheduled. Hold on…" She pressed a button on her phone and she waited a moment.

"Yeah?" It was Edward. She must have paged him over his intercom.

"Are you in a session right now?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm just going over some paper work." He replied. "Why?"

Alice didn't answer and just smiled, waving me in. I laughed lightly and went over to the door. I opened it slowly and sighed as the familiarity of the room hit me. I actually missed this place.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask. I turned to see him standing behind his desk, wearing a gray vest over a light blue shirt along with a pair of blue jeans.

"I have an appointment, silly." I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Oh, right…I just figured…" He trailed off.

"Just figured what?" I asked him. It was then that I noticed how dead his eyes looked. The usually vibrant green was now lacking its normal shine and emotion.

"Bella, I don't think it's a good idea for you to come here anymore." He said quietly.

I was stunned. "What are you talking about?" I asked as I walked towards the desk slowly.

"I don't…what happened last time we saw each other was a mistake." He said softly. He wasn't looking at me…in fact he was looking anywhere but at me.

"Don't say that." I begged. "That's not true."

He sighed. "Bella you are _married_. I overstepped my boundaries."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yes, and I was so quick to pull away. And you can't tell me that you didn't feel anything. But that's beside the point. I came here to tell you-"

"I didn't."

I stopped talking, stopped breathing, stopped everything.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "I felt nothing. I only did it to try and knock some sense into you. It may have been a bad tactic, but still. It was just a kiss Bella. It didn't mean anything."

It was just a kiss.

"Don't say that, Edward. Please don't say that." I begged as I walked over to his desk. As soon as I got over to him, he held out a piece of paper. I grabbed it from him and began to skim over it.

"Those are the names of a few of the therapists I would recommend for you. I don't think it would be wise for you to continue coming here."

I couldn't believe my ears. He was rejecting me already. Did he have someone else? Or…

Did he just consider me a patient, after all this time? Is that really all our relationship had come to? I had considered him one of my closest friends throughout this experience. He was the one I wanted to tell everything to and not in a doctor patient sort of way.

"So that's it? I'm just supposed to walk out of here as if nothing has happened?" I said, trying to keep my voice down.

"Nothing has happened, Mrs. Black. Now please, I have things to do today. Perhaps I will see you around." He said coldly, his eyes like ice.

I didn't know what else to say…there was nothing I could say. I couldn't make myself say anything. I just stared at him for a long moment while thinking about how much has changed since yesterday.

"Goodbye, Dr. Cullen." I finally said.

I turned and walked quickly out the door, not stopping even when Alice called after me, wondering why I was leaving so quickly. I didn't stop until I was in my car, tears running down my cheeks. I pulled out my phone deciding there was only one person I could call in a situation like this.

"Hello?" I heard his familiar voice say.

"Emmett?" I said, my voice quivering slightly.

"Bells? What's wrong?" He asked, worry entering his tone.

"Can I come see you?" I asked.

"Of course. Where are you at?" He asked.

"I'm heading to your house right now." I said as I started to back out of the parking lot.

"I'll be waiting." He said softly and then the phone went dead.

The drive to Emmett's from Edward's office wasn't far. After about five minutes of slightly manic driving, I pulled into his driveway. I avoided looking at myself in the review mirror, not wanting to see how broken I looked at this moment. I knew on the outside, I looked broken, but I was hurt on the inside too. My heart was shattered.

The door to his house flew open as I got out of my car and the next thing I knew, I was being engulfed in Emmett's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing myself to revel in the comfort of his familiarity.

"What's happened to you, Bella?" He asked as he crushed me to his chest. My feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Everything is so messed up, Emmy. I don't know what to do." I sobbed.

He put me down gently and brushed the hair out of my face. "Bells, what happened to your face?" He asked, his eyes widening. And then he looked down at my wrist. "And your wrist? Did you fall down again?" He asked.

I sighed as I looked down at my hands. "Like I said, Emmett, everything is so messed up."

"Come on." He said, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go inside and figure this out."

I nodded and allowed him to lead me into his house. Right now, it was the only safe haven I had.

I sat on the bed in Emmett's guest room later that night. After hearing what had happened, both Emmett and Rosalie insisted that I stay with them until I could get back on my feet. Rose had even let me borrow some of her pajamas until tomorrow when I could go home and get some of my stuff. Jacob had left for Seattle yet again, allowing me to stay at our house until I could move out. But, after Emmett found out about Jacob's anger problems, he insisted that I stay with him instead. I had to talk him down from driving all the way to Seattle and kicking Jacob's ass.

I had my cell phone in my hand debating on whether or not to make the phone call. I knew that if I did, I would have the satisfaction of making Edward feel like a dumbass. I knew that it could change the way everything was right now in some way.

But I didn't feel as though I were ready. I didn't feel as though I was in the right place to dial his phone number and tell him everything that had happened. What he had missed throughout the week.

So I slowly placed the phone back down on the end table and curled up under the covers.


	6. September 18th: Leave a Message

September 18th

"You're ready, Bella. You can do this."

I looked into the grayish eyes that I had come to know so well over the past few months and nodded. He was right, I knew. I could do this. But I was so afraid. I didn't know what would happen.

I had started going to see Jasper about a week after the incident with Edward. I met him through Alice. She had called me non-stop after what happened and eventually, I picked up. I told her that I thought it would be best for me to continue counseling for a while longer, so she suggested a few names, one of them being Jasper. When I asked her about him, she said that she knew him very well-they had been dating for almost a year and a half. She had said he was a great guy and that he would get along with me very well. So I gave him a call.

And she was right. Jasper was a great guy. I automatically felt comfortable in his presence and it wasn't hard for me to open up to him. It wasn't like it was with Edward, but he was close enough and I still felt as though he understood me.

I had made a lot of progress for myself. I had my own apartment now. It was in Port Angeles, so I got the distance I so desperately craved from my family. It was small-I barely had enough room for myself. But it was cheap and only a five minute walk to the main part of town.

I had a job too (which was also in walking distance from my apartment). It wasn't anything great- I was working as a waitress at a restaurant downtown. It wasn't fancy, but it was good enough and it paid the bills.

And I was still hopelessly fixated on Edward. That was one thing that had not changed though everything else about me had. I wanted him with me still and I couldn't change that, no matter how much I wanted to.

"I'm going to try, Jasper. But what if he doesn't even care about me anymore? Then won't it be a moot point?" I bit my lip, waiting to hear what he would say.

Jasper smiled at me. "No. Even if he doesn't care about you, you need closure. You need to end things with him in your own way. So call him. Talk to him. Do what you feel is right."

I had been sitting in my box of a living room for almost 20 minutes now, staring at the offending little silver object in front of me. It felt as though the gray walls of the room were closing in on me and the crappy plaid couch I was sitting on was swallowing me. In reality, all I wanted to do was go to bed. But I couldn't make myself do it. I needed to do this for myself.

So I reached forward and grabbed the phone from my little brown coffee table and dialed the number before I could change my mind.

It rang four times before it went to voicemail.

_"Hello, you have reached Dr. Edward Cullen. I am either with a patient or have stepped out of my office. Please leave a message after the beep and I will get back with you as soon as possible. If this is an emergency, please feel free to call my personal phone at 532-968-7549. Thank you."_

I couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice as I began to leave a message.

"Hi, Edward. It's, uh, Bella Black." I decided to save the news for last and continued to leave my message. "I don't know if you have even thought about me since…well our last 'appointment,' but I know that I've thought of you. I miss you, Edward. And I know it's been a while…6 months actually, but I still think about you often. I'm not going to lie though. I'm kind of pissed at you. I depended on you and you let me down. I don't care what happened in our personal relationship-deny it all you want, but you know we had one- but as a patient, you let me down. You let me down even more as a friend."

I sighed, realizing I was almost out of time. "I just needed to make my peace with you. That's what my new therapist advised me to do. But…I miss you, Edward. A lot. So yeah…" I paused for a moment before I finished the message. "Oh, and just so you know…when I came to see you that day, I was coming to tell you Jacob and I were filing for a divorce. I've been living on my own for a few months now. So yeah. It's Bella Swan now."

And, with that, I hung up the phone.


	7. September 24th: Nothing Like Him

September 24th

"BELLA!"

I jumped out of bed, looking at the small alarm clock on my nightstand. The little red numbers hurt my eyes as I squinted at them through my sleepy haze.

6:00pm.

I sighed as I got out of bed and walked over to the door of my bedroom. I could hear the banging on my front door and I knew exactly who was on the other side, glaring through the peep hole.

"Isabella Marie Swan, get your ass out of bed before I come in and kick it out! I will break down this door!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes as I opened my bedroom door and walked through the dark living room.

I whipped the door open.

"Hey Rose." I said. "What can I do for you?" I asked.

She pushed past me and walked into the room. "You can snap the hell out of this phase you are in." She said as she walked to the blinds I had shut as tightly as possible. I squinted as a rush of the evening sun filtered into the room.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I said. Yeah, I knew I was in denial. I really didn't care at this point.

Rosalie glared at me and charged over to where I was standing, throwing the bags that I had just realized she was carrying on the ground.

"Don't bullshit me Swan. It's been what, five days since you called him? And have you done anything in those five days besides sit by the phone and wait for him to call back?" She snarled at me.

"I've done stuff…" I said, thinking back over the past few days in my head. I'd gone to work once. So what I called off today? I didn't feel well.

"Ok, shut up, Bella. You are lying to yourself and to me. So go get your ass in the shower." She said as she reached down to grab the bags. "I will get everything else ready. We are going out tonight." She smiled a wicked smile at me as my face paled. I hated going out.

"Where are we going?" I demanded.

"The Eclipse." She said with an excited glint in her eye. "We are going dancing and you are going to have a fucking amazing time!" She exclaimed.

"Do I have to go?" I asked…okay, more like whined.

She didn't say anything. She just sent me a glare that sent me running off to the shower.

I turned on the shower and, after making sure that it was boiling hot, I jumped in. The hot water felt amazing. I honestly hadn't showered in a few days. I haven't had the ambition.

He hasn't contacted me since I left him the message. I've waited by the phone and when I left, I made sure that the ringer on my cell phone was on full blast and fully charged. I was waiting for a call that I knew very well may never come.

I let my mind wander as I washed, all the while reveling in the warmth from the water that seemed to loosen all the knots in my body.

When my skin was nice and slightly pruney, I got out of the shower, shivering as the cold from the open bathroom door hit my skin. I could hear music playing softly from my bedroom where I knew Rosalie would be waiting, brush and eyeliner in hand.

And sure enough, she had the entire makeup section of Wal-Mart laid out upon the small vanity that I had. There were various hair items strewn around the room. And the last thing my eyes landed on was the outfit sitting on the bed.

I couldn't lie to her. It was pretty hot.

The top looked silky. It was a dark blue halter top that had a little silver hoop connecting the strap to the shirt. The bottoms were little white shorts that, despite myself, I liked. The only scary part of the outfit was the heels. They were brown platform pumps that just looked dangerous all together. I sighed and she took notice to my presence.

"Don't you dare say a word. You are going to put on this outfit right now, let me do your hair and make-up, and then put on the shoes. Do you understand me?" She said, her blue eyes serious.

"Yes ma'am." I said, walking over to my bed and throwing the towel off. I put the outfit on, thankful that I shaved my legs in the shower. If not, this could have been very unattractive.

It was silent as I sat down in the chair and she began to work on drying my hair.

After she finished drying my hair, I spoke up.

"Why do you think he hasn't called, Rose?" I asked as I picked at the bottom of my shirt.

She sighed as she began to straighten a lock of my hair. "I don't know Bella. Maybe he's the one who needs therapy." I snorted and she hit the back of my head with the brush, causing me to wince. "Stop. Little fucker doesn't deserve you if he passes up the chance that you gave him."

I rolled my eyes at her vulgarity. "Rose you don't understand…I think I was…well…" I trailed off and met her eyes in the mirror, trying desperately to get her to understand. I didn't want to say it.

"Bella, we all know you were falling in love with the guy." She said simply. "And I understand that. But if he doesn't realize what kind of person you are…then he doesn't deserve you." She grabbed another section of my hair and began to run the straightener through it slowly, allowing the heat to smooth out the frizz.

I sat in silence, wondering if that is why I scared him away. Did he know on some level that I loved him?

I mean, all things considered, the relationship would have been complicated. I was his patient and he was my doctor. Was that even legal? Maybe that's why he made me leave. Because he wanted a relationship with me, but he was afraid of the consequences.

No. I would not allow myself to think that. Chances are I wasn't good enough for him. He kissed me, felt nothing, and that was it. There was nothing else to it than that and I had to learn to accept it.

After about an hour of torture-aka eyeliner, mascara etc, we were finally finished. I was happy that she said I didn't need blush.

"You take care of the blush naturally. Adding anymore would just be too much." She smirked at me and I had to giggle at that. She had a point.

Rosalie forced me to look at the mirror.

And I had to admit…I looked good.

My hair was lying straight down my back, a few natural looking curls placed expertly throughout. My eyes were the most noticeable feature on my face. Instead of the dark desolate brown they had been lately, they were bright and lively looking. The blue of the shirt complemented my pale skin and short white shorts made my legs look…well, really good.

"You look gorgeous, Bella." Rosalie said as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Rose." I said, returning the smile.

"The guys are going to be all over that." She said with a wink.

I sighed. "That isn't your motive for tonight is it? Because if so, you are going to be disappointed."

Rose rolled her eyes. "My motive is to get you out of your pajamas, into some actual clothing, and out to have some fun. It's two thirds complete." She nudged me suggestively. "But if you _do_ happen to find a guy…well that is just an added bonus that we will both have to deal with."

I sighed and looked down at my feet that were still bare. I wasn't really feeling the shoes but I knew I didn't have a say in the matter. "Don't get your hopes up."

Rosalie smiled. "Okay okay. I won't push the guys on you if you don't make a fuss about the shoes." She giggled.

I smiled. "Deal."

She surprised me by pulling me to her chest and hugging me tightly. "It'll be okay, Bella. You'll find someone eventually."

I sighed. "I know." I said, trying to appease her.

She pulled away and smiled widely at me. "And now, to Eclipse!"

The club was pretty cool. I couldn't lie about that. The walls were all dark and had bright neon paint splattered randomly over them. The dance floor lit up in random colors and patterns, adding a cool affect the dancers who were so bold and daring to brave the dance floor. There were people everywhere, making it hard to walk through without ramming into somebody but most people were either too inebriated or too hormonal to notice.

And if I thought I was dressed slightly scandalously…

I looked like Mother Teresa compared to some of these girls.

"There's Emmett!" I heard Rosalie say above the roar or the music. I nodded and let her grab my hand, dragging me over to where my hulk of a friend was sitting.

"Hey babe!" Rosalie yelled and Emmett laughed, pulling her down for a hug.

"Rosie!" He yelled. He gave her a kiss and I looked down, giving them a moment. "Bella!" Emmett yelled. He stood up and gave me a massive Emmett hug and laughed. He smiled as he sat me down and passed me a drink. I wasn't one for drinking but if I was going to have any fun tonight, I needed something. He smiled at me when I took a sip of the fruity concoction.

I then heard the song "Shots" come on and I rolled my eyes. I knew what was coming.

Emmett jumped up and started singing along loudly. I thanked God that the music was loud enough that no one could hear him. He grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her out onto the floor with him and I laughed at Rose's surprised face.

I sat down in the chair Emmett had just been sitting in, making sure that people knew that table was claimed. I watched the different people around the club dance and drink and flirt. Emmett and Rosalie were dancing closely in a very intimate matter and I looked away, not wanting to look at the happiness and love there.

I turned my face towards the bar area where people were milling around, the women sipping on fruity drink and then men with beer bottles in their hands. I rolled my eyes when I saw a leggy blonde girl basically groping a guy from behind, the fruity drink in her hand sloshing a little bit.

My heart stopped when the guy turned around, an amused smile on his face.

Edward.

I chugged the drink in my hand.

I wanted to look away, but I couldn't stop staring at the spectacle in front of me. The gorgeous blonde had her arms wrapped around his neck and he smiled down at her indulgently.

My heart broke a little bit.

I looked away and back over at Em and Rose who were both staring at me, their faces full of worry. Rosalie ran over to me quickly, Emmett right on her tale.

"What's wrong, Bella?" She asked with worry.

I leaned forward and spoke quietly to her. I knew it was impossible, but I thought Edward would somehow hear me. "Edward's here." I said, glancing in his direction. He was talking to the girl now, still unaware of my presence.

Rosalie turned and glared at Edward who reached down and took a swig from his beer. She turned back to me, an all too angelic smile gracing her features.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go have some fun."

I cocked an eyebrow at her and, before I could protest, she grabbed me and pulled me onto the dance floor.

Another indistinguishable dance song came on. All pop music sounded the same to me-loud with provocative lyrics. Rose grabbed my arms and after a minute or so, I was dancing…sort of.

I'm sure I didn't look graceful or sexy, but I wasn't falling over and that was a plus.

Rosalie spun me around in a very _Dirty Dancing _like style, and I couldn't help but laugh loudly. She knew that would get me to loosen up.

"There we go." Rosalie said suddenly, looking behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning slightly to look behind me.

"No! That'd ruin it. He's watching you. Just try and act normal." She said swiftly.

But I couldn't act normal. I hadn't felt normal since the last time I walked out of his office. And knowing that his gloriously green eyes were on my back…watching me. I needed to see them. I needed to see them, even if it's the last time.

"Rose, I appreciate this, but I need to do this my way." I said softly.

She looked at me apprehensively for a moment, her blue eyes searching mine, before she nodded. "Do what you have to do." She said simply.

I smiled lightly at her and grabbed her hand and then, bravely, turned around and faced the man that saved me and destroyed me all at the same time.

He was staring at me. Some part of me didn't believe he was. His green eyes were intensely focused on my face, as if it held some secret or some knowledge he wanted to obtain. And even though the look lasted only just a moment, it burned me to the very core. My heart was thundering in my chest, my cheeks became flushed, and I could feel my blood pumping through my veins once more. I felt alive.

And then grabbed his face, turning him away from me and it all came crashing back down on me. He obviously wasn't here alone. He was with _her_, whoever she was.

I ripped my hands away from Rosalie, who was glaring at the blonde with as much hate as she could muster (and from Rosalie, that was a lot). Emmett's eyes widened as he saw me walking towards him, and he stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me to our table.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to talk above the music.

I sighed with a shrug. "He saw me, but then the girl he was with…" I trailed off with a shrug.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed my head. "I'm sorry Bella."

"I'll kick her ass! Don't think I won't!" I heard Rose fuming behind me which caused me to smile bitterly.

"Don't do too much damage. God only knows how much she paid for that body." I said with a roll of my eyes.

Rose mumbled something that sounded like "cheep whore" under her breathe.

"I could really use a drink." I said, looking at Emmett. "Would you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I would. But you have to come with me."

I shook my head. "No! What if I have to talk to him?" I demanded as I glanced back at the bar. I couldn't see him anymore, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

But there was also a slight twinge of sadness. What if he left?

Emmett shrugged. "Then you have to talk to him. Come on, Bella. You can't hide from the guy forever. This may be your one shot to ask the ass-hat why he never called you back. And if you don't talk to him now and he doesn't give you a legitimate reason for not calling you back, then I may have to kick his ass for hurting you."

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, whatever you do, do _not _hurt him. I was his patient after all…I probably just…mistook his intentions…" I was trying to rationalize with myself but I wasn't doing much good.

"Come on, Bella." Emmett said, rolling his eyes back at me. He grabbed my arm with a strong but gentle grip. "Let's go get a drink."

I sighed and let him lead me over towards the bar, dragging my feet along the way.

Once we actually made it to the bar, Emmett sat me on a bar stool, rolling his eyes at the way I pouted. I took a quick glance around, scanning the crowed for Edward but, luckily, he was nowhere to be seen. The twinge of sadness returned, accompanying the relief I felt. Even though I didn't want to see him with that blonde girl wrapped around him, I still wanted to see him.

Emmett ordered for me and within a minute, I had a drink sitting in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it, immediately taking a sip. The alcohol burned slightly but I suppressed my reaction.

Emmett grabbed his drink-a simple bottle of beer-and took a quick sip. I noticed his eyes also scanning the bar area, probably checking for Edward also. Once he seemed satisfied, he turned back to me, worry dominating his eyes.

"How are you holding up, Bells?" He asked.

I chugged the rest of my drink in response.

He nodded and didn't say anything else until he had completely finished his beer. He looked towards where Rosalie was sitting for a moment, a look of longing in his eyes.

"Go, Emmett. I'm not in the mood for dancing right now. I need to get my head straight." I said as I lifted my glass up, trying to get the bar tenders' attention.

Emmett took my glass from me and put it back on the bar. "I'll only leave you alone if you promise not to have any more. You're a lightweight, Bella. And plus…I'd hate for you to start drinking your problems away like…" He trailed off.

I gasped at the insinuation that he had made. I was nothing like Jacob…but then I looked at the empty glass in my hand and realized that even if it was only once, it would make me no better than him. I looked at Emmett again, and nodded.

"I promise. No more alcoholic beverages." I said just barely loud enough to be heard over the music.

He nodded and kissed my forehead before walking over to where Rosalie was. My eyes scoped the room slowly, looking for any sign of him. I didn't see him anywhere still and suddenly, the drive to stay here and dance left. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and sent Rose a quick text saying that I was leaving and I'd just catch a cab, and then I slowly stood up and began to walk towards the door, leading into the lobby area. I sighed once I was out and was able to hear again. I took a deep breath and began to walk forward until I heard a voice.

His voice.

"Tanya." I heard him sigh.

I looked to the left where I heard his voice coming from and the sight in front of me made me want to puke. She was basically straddling him in the darkest corner of the room. Had he not have said anything, I wouldn't have noticed them. The corner was barely visible from any area of the room, but I could see them clearly now. His head was thrown back slightly, eyes shut, and he was gripping her arms tightly.

And before I could stop myself, I gasped.

His eyes shot open and our eyes met immediately.

I started backing away, keeping eye contact as I stumbled backwards.

"Bella!" He gasped out.

I shook my head and turned around, running towards the exit of the club.

Once I was outside I took a deep breath and began walking down the side walk. I didn't have much cash on me, but these heels were killing my feet, making it nearly impossible for me to walk home. The thought made me wince.

But then I heard quick footsteps chasing after me, and suddenly walking didn't seem so impossible anymore.

"Bella! Please wait!" I heard him yell.

But I didn't stop. I began to walk faster instead. I didn't know if I could handle talking to him right now, especially after seeing him with her, his head thrown back in pleasure…

So I hid around the corner when I heard his footsteps rushing towards me. I held my breath as I heard him yelling my name, his voice panicked and concerned.

But I didn't respond, praying that he would just give up and go home.

"Shit!" I heard him yell. I listened to his hurried footsteps as he ran back inside the club and strained to hear the muted thud of the door as it closed behind him. I sighed and looked around the corner stealthily, making sure that he was really gone before I ventured out and slowly started to walk the path home.

It probably wasn't the best idea to be wandering around in Port Angeles at night, but I quickly shook off the thought. It was the weekend and there were plenty of people milling around on the street. The only time I had to be extra cautious is when I was actually on my road-my apartment was on a dead end street that was, frankly, quite creepy.

So about 8 minutes later as I was about to cross the street onto my dark desolate road, I was relieved when my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket, already knowing who it was.

"Hey Rose." I said quietly.

"Don't 'Hey Rose' me! Where the fuck are you!" She demanded, sounding angry. I could hear Emmett in the background asking if I was ok and if I needed him.

"Tell Emmett I'm fine." I said as I started speed walking down my road. "And I'm going home. Seeing him all wrapped up with that blonde bimbo was too much for me." I said softly.

I heard Rosalie shush someone, probably Emmett, before she spoke again.

"Honey please. She may have been all over him, but his thoughts were on you. His eyes were on you. That's all that matters." She said as Emmett begged her for the phone.

"Rose, I saw him in the lobby with her. His thoughts were definitely not on me." Tears sprung in my eyes and I blinked them back.

I was almost to my building as I listened to what sounded like a scuffle before another voice came on the phone.

"Bella?" Emmett asked. "Do I need to kill him? Just say the words. If he's here, he's as good as dead." He promised me.

I sighed into the phone. "I'm fine, Emmett. I just want to go home, watch a movie, and go to bed." I said.

He groaned. "You should have at least found me before you left. I could have driven you home." He said with a hard tone to his voice. He was worried about me, and I knew it.

"I'm fine!" I repeated as I walked inside the lobby-if you could even call it that-of my crappy apartment building. "I'm already back. I just have to walk up the nine floors to my room."

He sighed. "Text me the minute you get inside your room. You're like my sister, Bells. I'm just worried about you."

I bit my lip as guilt washed over me. "I'm sorry Emmett. I know you're just worried about me. I'll text you the instant I get inside my room."

"Love you Bells." He mumbled softly. "What?" He said to someone else. "Rosalie says she loves you too."

"I love you both also. I'll talk to you when I get back to my room." I promised before we said our goodbyes and hung up.

I quickly walked up the staircase to the ninth floor, my only motivations being getting these shoes of and getting into bed. I didn't want to deal with my life right now and the only way I could think of to escape it all was to sleep. My bed was like a safe haven for me nowadays.

It was kind of sad.


	8. September 24th: Part II

September 24th Continued

I sighed in relief when I finally made it to my floor, knowing I was just moments away from slippers and pajamas. I practically ran to my door, which was, of course, the last one in the hallway. I quickly put my keys in the lock and turned them hastily, eager to get inside.

I groaned in agitation when the door wouldn't open.

I looked down the hallway quickly, making sure no one would see what I was about to do. When I was convinced the coast was clear, I took a few steps back and took a running start into my door, wincing when my shoulder hit. But the door opened easily then and that was all that mattered.

I flipped the lights on in my small apartment and closed the door quietly behind me. I threw my keys on the small table I kept next to the door and once my hands were free, I quickly ripped the death trap shoes off of my feet, sighing in relief once they were completely off.

I texted Emmett as I made my way to my small bedroom to let him know that I had made it to my room without incident. After flicking the lights on in my room, I tossed my phone on my twin sized bed and grabbed my sweatpants that I had thrown on the floor earlier along with my favorite hoodie. I changed as fast as I could and sighed in relief once again as my comfort level increased.

I checked my phone once more before I left my bedroom only to see that I had received a text from Emmett that said "OK! Talk to you later."

I shrugged and tossed my phone back on my bed before I slipped my slippers on and walked back out into the living room. I flipped on the small TV I had, desperate for a small amount of noise to make the place seem less lonely. That was one of the things that always got to me-how alone I was here.

I liked the distance from my family and from the people who babied me and hurt me so much in my past, but sometimes, I missed everyone. I missed always having someone there to talk to, even when I didn't always want to talk.

I sighed sadly as I walked into the "kitchen" of my apartment. It was actually just a corner of the living room that had a fridge, a stove, a microwave, a sink, and a counter. I grabbed a pint of ice cream from the freezer and a can of coke from the fridge. I laughed at how stereotypical I was being as I grabbed a spoon and made my way back to the couch.

I flipped channels until I contented myself on a random romantic comedy that was playing on TBS. I had seen it once before and I didn't mind it and honestly, I wasn't going to be paying much attention anyways. I leaned forward and placed the ice cream pint on my coffee table and then cracked open my coke can. I took a sip and frowned when I realized it wasn't very cold. My fridge wasn't the best-to keep anything remotely cold, I had to put it into the special drawers. The freezer worked fine, but the actual fridge sucked.

I stood up and made my way back over to my corner-kitchen and grabbed a glass.

Just as I started filling it with ice, there was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, figuring that it was just Rosalie and Emmett, checking to see if I had really made it back safely.

"It's open!" I yelled, not even bothering to turn around. I heard the door creak open as I started putting ice in my glass. Of course it would open easily for anyone other than me…

The door clicked shut as I poured the last of the can into the glass.

"I told you guys I made it back just fine. I'm not a baby, I can-"

I turned around and stopped talking immediately as I realized that it was neither Rosalie nor Emmett standing in my doorway.

It was none other than Edward Cullen.

I floundered for words as he started at me, his green eyes desperate and pleading.

"What are you doing here?" I finally asked quietly as I placed my drink back down on the counter. My hands were shaking and I was afraid that I would spill it if I wasn't careful.

"I need to explain myself, Bella." He said just as softly. "I need to talk to you."

"Well then talk!" I exclaimed, shocking myself with my outburst. "What should we talk about? Hmmm…well there is always how you abandoned me when I needed you the most. Or how you denied any attraction between the two of us. Or how you never called me back. Or the blonde slut you had all over you at the club. Tell me, Edward, what would you like to talk about?" I threw my hands up in the air and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I want to talk about all of that." He said calmly, holding his hands up in surrender. "Can we please talk? You don't have to say anything, but I'm begging you to listen."

I sighed and stared at him for a moment.

"Let me put my ice cream away first. I'm not letting my ice cream melt over you." I knew that was a petty and immature comeback, but I wanted to avoid this conversation for just another moment. For all I knew, he was about to reject me for good and I didn't know if I could handle that, especially tonight.

When I turned back around he was still standing in the same spot he had been before. I motioned for him to sit in the chair next to the TV as I moved to the couch. I clicked off the TV as I sat down.

It was eerily quiet as we both just sat there for a moment, him looking at me while I stared at the black TV screen in front of me.

"Where should I start?" He practically begged.

I turned my head towards him and bit my lip, deliberating.

"Why did you just…decide not to be my doctor anymore?" I asked him softly. "That was when I needed you most and you completely abandoned me."

He nodded and looked down at his hands before he began speaking.

"I was afraid. I was your doctor, Bella. You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you." He looked up at me and his green eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I had to remind myself to breathe. "I did lie to you-that kiss was the most intense kiss of my life. But I was your doctor. That was just against the ethics…and I felt like I would be taking advantage of you if we…pursued any sort of relationship.

"I'm very attracted to you, Bella. Even a blind man would be able to see that. But…I was afraid that you were only attracted to me because you needed someone…because I didn't hurt you like Jacob." I winced, but he only sent me an apologetic glance. "I didn't want to get hurt and I didn't want you to get hurt. So I thought it would be better if I just…ended it. Whatever 'it' was."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm so sick of people making decisions for me! That's one reason I moved away from Forks! I don't need it from you too, Cullen. You should have just talked to me about it. Why didn't you?" I held back the tears that I knew were so dangerously close to falling as I spoke to him.

"I panicked. I didn't know what to do and I thought it would be better for you if I just…left." He said simply.

"The day I came to see you…I was coming to tell you that Jacob and I were getting a divorce." I looked at him with steel in my eyes. "But you wouldn't let me explain."

He wrung his hands together as he spoke. "How did that go? Did…anything else happen? Where is he now?"

I sighed with a shrug. "It was actually a pretty peaceful and quick divorce. He realized what he had done after he hit me again when he was sober. It ended that day. He's in rehab now. I see him every once in a while…" I trailed off at the glare he sent me.

"You still see him?" He asked, his voice too calm.

I nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?" I questioned in a voice as calm as his.

He looked at me incredulously as if the answer should be apparent to me. "Bella…the guy hit you! And you go to visit him still?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, _Dad_, I do! I loved him, Edward. He was a part of my life since before I can even remember! Even though he hurt me, I'm going to help him get better. The man I married is still in there somewhere and I'm determined to help find him."

Edward's eyes suddenly turned sad and disheartened. "So…you may get back together? Once he gets better?"

The snort I let out made Edward jump. "Hell no! I can never look at him the same way for three reasons. Number one: He beat me. Obviously, there will always be that tension in our relationship. Number two: He's already quite taken with someone else. Her name is Nessie and she's quite sweet from what I've seen. And number three…" I trailed off and bit my lip, not wanting to continue.

"Number three?" Edward encouraged.

"And number three: I'm quite taken with someone else myself." I whispered as I looked down at my hands.

It was quiet in the room as he processed what I had just said and I suddenly became nervous of his reaction.

I was still mad at him and I knew it would be a while before I could completely trust him, but the longer I sat there, staring at the nervous man in front of me, the more I realized I wouldn't be able to stay mad at him for long. He was already breaking down the pent up anger I had inside of me with his smoldering green eyes and the slight smile that was starting to break across his face. I still…damn it, I still loved him. I couldn't stop that, but I guess that's the point of love. If it's true love, you shouldn't be able to stop it, no matter how much you may want to.

"Why didn't you call me back?" I asked quietly. There were a few more questions I needed answering and this was one of them.

He sighed. "I don't think I realized how much of a coward I really am until this week." He said softly. "I didn't think I could handle you rejecting me if I did call you back. I mean, I would have eventually, but…I was afraid."

"I guess I can understand that." I conceded with a shrug. "It took me forever to get the guts up to call you in the first place. I'm just as much of a coward as you are." I hung my head slightly, afraid to meet his eyes.

I felt the couch shift slightly next to me and I looked up as he reached out and grasped my hand. I gasped as the electric shock I missed so much coursed through my body.

"Bella you are the bravest person I have ever met. Never doubt that." He whispered.

"But I'm not! If I was brave, I would have gotten out of that relationship the first time he hit me. If I was brave, I would have made you listen to me that day when I came to see you. If I was brave, I would have told you how I really felt about you instead of shying away from it." The tears that had been threatening to fall finally started cascading down my face.

Edward reached his free hand out and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Bella, you are so brave. You _did _get out of that relationship and you are brave enough to face that man still to get him help. You _did _try to make me listen the day that you came and you tried again after. And you _did _just tell me how you feel..." He trailed off and then smirked slightly. "Actually, that could use some clarification. How _do _you feel about me?" His eyes became wary as I stared at him for a moment, letting him suffer a bit.

"Edward…" I sighed and bit my lip. I looked down at our intertwined hands, but he coaxed my face back up. "I…I love you." I whispered.

His green eyes lit up as he pulled me to his chest. "Oh Bella, I love you too!" He exclaimed as I cried into his chest. "I loved you for so long." He ran his fingers through my hair softly.

But then I remembered something and pulled away.

"What about the blonde bitch that was all over you at the club? Where does she fit into this 'I love Bella' scenario?" I blurted out quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Tanya." He shuttered slightly. "I promise love, nothing is happening there. That was Jasper's cousin. She came into town this weekend and insisted on joining us on our night out. She was entertaining at points…I mean, she was...well…fucked up." He finished bluntly.

I couldn't help but giggle slightly at his choice of words, but I was still skeptical.

"Then why was she straddling you in the lobby?" I demanded critically.

"I came out there to get some fresh air and to _escape_ from her. But she found me and basically attacked me. What you saw was me avoiding her lips coming into contact with mine and attempting to push her away." At my pointed look, he held his hands up. "You can even ask Jasper! Next time you are both in Forks, I'll introduce you two." He promised.

I laughed. "I've already met Jasper." I mumbled.

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "How? Through Alice?"

I rolled my eyes. "Something like that. She gave me his number…he's been my therapist since…" I trailed off, knowing he'd understand.

He nodded. "Gotcha."

I sighed and looked down at my hands again. "So now what?" I asked.

He reached out and grabbed my hand once again. "Now I have a question to ask you." He said with a sweet smile that nearly stopped my heart.

"And what's that?"

He smiled. "Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I laughed heartily at that, unable to bare the cheesiness of it all.

"If you promise that we can take it slow, then yes. I will be your girlfriend, Edward Cullen." I smiled as I reached out to cup his cheek.

His eyes lit up like he had just won the lottery and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I was the one winning in this scenario.

"I promise." He whispered. "But I have another question." His voiced turned husky at the end and I blushed profusely.

"Huh?" I said brilliantly.

"Would I be going too fast if I kissed you?" His eyes were mischievous and passionate as he awaited my answer.

"I think that would be alright as long as-"

I was cut off by his lips crashing down onto mine with a passion that left me breathless. Every emotion that I felt for him was reciprocated in his kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled me close against him. My arms flew around his neck, silently asking for more and he immediately granted my request. His tongue prodded at my lips, asking for entrance and after a moment, I allowed him in. We moaned in unison when our tongues touched.

The intense kissing only lasted another minute or so before I pushed him back slightly, letting him know this was as far as it went. He pulled back unwillingly and placed a kiss upon my forehead. And I smiled at him widely, finally feeling alive and happy for the first time in months.


	9. May 21st: What a Tip

A Year and a Half Later: May 21st

I sighed as I stood behind the counter at Dan's Diner.

Saturday nights were always the slowest around here, surprisingly enough. People just didn't come in—they were too busy partying it up around town. We had a few regulars that came in though.

There was Rondah who always ordered the same thing and sat in the same booth. She always glared at any of the young drunk kids who came in and would often lecture them…she's probably one of the reasons Saturdays sucked so much.

Carl sat over in the corner by the window and would just order coffee into the wee hours of the morning. He didn't offer much, but always left me a really nice tip, so I couldn't complain.

Jamie and Casey were a middle aged couple who came in every night at 7 to eat dinner together. They were good friends with Dan and always got their meals free, but they were always friendly and their tips bested Carl's, so I enjoyed their visit immensely.

The last customer was my favorite.

Mainly because he'd sneak kisses whenever I came back over to refill his drink.

Edward came in every Saturday night like clockwork. Since I insisted that I keep my job and my crappy little apartment, Edward came up to Port Angeles every weekend and stayed with me. He'd come into the diner if I was working and would sit in a booth right next to the cash register until I was off duty.

He always left nice tips, but I always attempted to sneak them into his wallet at night when he wasn't looking.

Tonight was the same as every Saturday night. He was there in his normal booth and no matter where I went in the diner, I could feel his glowing green eyes on my back.

About twenty minutes before my shift was up, I brought Edward his check with a smile.

"I'll be done in about twenty minutes." I said as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Do you want to just go back to my place and watch a movie?" I asked.

I was a working woman. So what if it was only 9pm on a Saturday night? I was tired.

He smiled up at me. "Sounds great love."

I winked at him and walked away, heading back to the kitchen to grab one last order before I'd clean up front counter and head out for the night.

The order was for Jamie and Casey so it was simple: Just a burger and fries for each of them. I had to wait a few minutes in the kitchen; Joni, the cook, had burnt one of the burgers to a crisp and had to start from scratch.

It was ready in about five minutes, and I smiled as I handed them their food.

"Enjoy the rest of your meal. Just holler if you need anything."

"Thanks, Bella." Casey said as he started putting ketchup on his burger.

I turned back to where Edward had been sitting and was slightly shocked when I didn't see him there. I looked around the small diner, wondering where he could have gone before shrugging and walking over to take care of his dishes. He probably just went to get the car started up.

I started to grow suspicious as I neared the table, which was already cleared, with the bill already paid. His receipt sat there in the little bill folders we had, along with the pen and a $20 tip. I rolled my eyes.

I quickly glanced around the room again, trying to figure out where he had gone before shrugging and reaching forward to grab the pen and the receipt, but I stopped with a gasp.

There was a glittering silver ring wrapped around the pen.

A glittering silver engagement ring.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed with tears in my eyes as I reached out and carefully removed the beautiful ring from around the pen. I held it delicately in my hand, unable to look away.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards voice call softly.

I turned around to see Edward on his knee behind me, a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

"Edward? What…?" I trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Bella, love. You mean more to me than you can ever know. I didn't know what love was like until you walked into my life and showed me. I am the man I am today because you showed me how to love. And Bella, I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every fiber of my being. Please make me the happiest man on this earth by saying you'll be my wife."

I started sobbing as I looked at the man in front of me, the man who had became my life since I walked into his office over two years ago. I couldn't imagine my life without him, without his smile, without his laugh, without his love.

"Yes." I whispered through my tears. "Yes, Edward, I'll marry you."

He smiled triumphantly and stood up quickly. He grabbed the ring from my hand and put in gently onto my ring finger with a smile that could blind someone.

I smiled just as brightly back at him and literally jumped into his arms. He caught me mid-air and twirled me around, my feet completely off the floor.

And then I heard clapping.

At first, I just assumed that it was just the few other people that were enjoying the show while they ate their meals, but when Edward put me down and turned me around, I realized that there were more.

My mother and father stood in front of me with smiles on their faces. My mom was crying into my dad's shoulder as she dabbed her eyes with a tissue. Alice was bouncing up and down with excitement as she looked at Edward and I and Jasper stood next to her with a gentle yet knowing smile on his face.

Rosalie was grinning at me, tears in her eyes despite herself, and Emmett stood next to her with his arm wrapped around her waist, smiling his Emmett smile at me.

"Where did you guys come from!" I asked in shock. They hadn't been in here earlier…

Alice laughed. "We were hiding in the bathroom. We've been in there for like an hour!" She exclaimed as she ran forward to hug both Edward and I.

"Alice, honey, it was only about 7 minutes." Jasper said as he followed Alice. He gave me a gentle hug and Edward a handshake.

"Shut up." Alice said as she pushed him aside with a grin.

My mom came rushing up to me next and hugged Edward and I at the same time.

"It's so good to see my baby girl so happy!" She said as my dad wrapped and arm around her shoulder. He wasn't much for words, but I could see in his eyes that he was happy for me…and that he approved.

I looked up at Edward's beautiful face and smiled widely. He smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"I'm so happy, Mom. Happier than I've ever been." I said with conviction. Her and my dad stepped out of the way and Rosalie and Emmet stepped forward.

Rosalie hugged me fiercely while muttering "It's about damn time!"

We all laughed as she hugged Edward.

Emmett stood back still, just staring at me and Edward. I was suddenly concerned, afraid that he was still angry at Edward for what had happened in the past, but my worries were quickly relieved when he smiled at me again.

"I love you, Bells." He whispered while he hugged me. "And I'm so happy that you are happy."

The tears started again as I looked at my best friend.

"I love you too, Emmett. And that means a lot to me."

He smiled at me once more before looking over at Edward and roughly shaking his hand.

"You hurt her," he said with a smile, "I kick your ass."

I heard my dad yell out "Here here!" And I giggled when Edward's face paled slightly.

That night as Edward and I sat on my couch watching _Dirty Dancing_, I realized that in that moment, I was perfectly happy.

I knew that things weren't going to be perfect. Nothing was perfect. But I knew that as long as I had Edward and my friends by my side, I could do anything, be anything.

And with that knowledge, I snuggled closer to my fiancé's side, totally ready for anything life had to throw at us.


	10. Four Years Later: Lucky

Four Years Later

Edward stood off to the side as he watched his wife bounce around their living room. She was as beautiful as she'd ever been and Edward knew in his heart how lucky he was to have her. She made him happy and somehow, he made her happy. That was all that mattered.

Bella looked up at Edward and smiled gently at him. She knew how happy it made him to see her standing in _their _home, holding _their _child. And she had to admit, it made her happy too.

She looked down at the little girl in her arms that had finally fallen asleep.

They had finally started trying for a child once they had an actual home and Bella had a steady job. Three years after their wedding, she had a steady job as a secretary at some big business downtown, so they decided that it was time.

Nine months later, Cassie came along.

Both Bella and Edward were thrilled. Their little girl had Edward's unusual hair color and Bella's deep brown eyes. She was beautiful and, as Bella often called her, a miracle.

Bella still thought of Morgan often, and liked to imagine that whenever Cassie found something to stare at in the sky, it was Morgan, jumping around on a cloud to make her little sister laugh.

Edward walked over to Bella and Cassie and put his arm around her. She smiled up at him.

"She missed you today." Bella whispered. Cassie had been crying all day, as was usual for a 3 month old baby. But Bella knew how much of a daddy's girl Cassie already was. She missed him.

"I missed both of my girls." Edward admitted as they started walking to Cassie's room. She had finally fallen asleep about ten minutes before Edward had arrived home, and now, Bella wanted him to herself, if just for a few moments.

After laying her down in the crib, Edward and Bella stood back and watched their little girl sleep for a few moments before walking away quietly.

Once they were back in the living room, Bella checked the baby monitor to make sure that it was on. She could hear nothing but the sounds of Cassie's gentle breathing, and she breathed a sigh of relief before flopping down on the couch.

Edward walked over and sat down next to her, smiling when she curled up into his side immediately.

"Cassie wasn't the only one who missed you today." She said quietly.

He leaned down and kissed her head. She sighed in contentment and he pulled her closer.

She could still clearly remember the time she and Edward had sat on her couch after he had proposed to her. She couldn't help but smile as she realized the revelation she had that day was true.

No matter what horrible things came their way, Edward and Bella thrived. Together, they could survive, no matter what.

She smiled as she buried her face into his shirt.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her with a chuckle.

"Just about how lucky I am and how much I love you." She said. Edward smiled when the blush he loved so much covered her face.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever."

He pulled her face up to his and kissed her.

And Bella was also reminded of another revelation she had the first time she and Edward had kissed.

Even after all these years and all the things they had been through. Kissing Edward?

It never got old.

_**The End**_

**Well that's the end you guys! I hope you all liked it and please, review! It makes me want to add more stories and it lets me know that someone out there is enjoying my writing! I love you all!**


End file.
